¿Es el amor suficiente?
by Tismen
Summary: Justo después de la batalla final Harry encara a Hermione por el beso que le dio a Ron. Ahora tendrá que decidir qué hacer con su vida y si Hermione seguirá en ella. Distintos finales. Terminada. Encuesta en mi perfil para continuar el final 3.2
1. HISTORIA

La batalla había terminado y Harry había vencido y sobrevivido para su propia sorpresa. Estaba cansado del calvario por el que había pasado, tanto emocional como físicamente; y ahora que todo había acabado se encontraba sólo. Todo el mundo estaba celebrándolo con sus seres queridos, incluyendo a los Weasley, que se encontraban entre contentos de que todo hubiera terminado y tristes por la muerte de Fred. Pero en ningún momento se les ocurrió acercársele o decirle que estuviera con ellos. Más bien todo lo contrario, le habían dado la indirecta de que los dejara solos.

Hasta Hermione lo había dejado sólo para estar con Ron. Y era algo que no entendía. Después de que el pelirrojo los abandonara en la tienda, Harry y ella se habían hecho más cercanos que nunca. ¡Coño! ¡Si incluso se habían confesado lo que sentían el uno por el otro! Él le había explicado incluso porque había salido con Ginny cuando nunca la quiso realmente, o porque no le había pedido a ella en cuarto año para ser su pareja de baile.

Y ahora… no entendía porque cuando Ron hizo el comentario sobre los elfos ella lo había besado. O porque ahora parecía tan cariñosa con el pelirrojo mientras lo ignoraba a él.

Suspiró. Cansado como estaba decidió irse a dormir. Quizás por fin tuviera una larga y profunda noche de sueño. Hasta su alma se sentía agotada. Y es que ir al borde de la muerte y volver no es tarea sencilla.

Se levantó y ante la única mirada de unos azules por parte de una rubia, se marchó del lugar sin que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Subió a la torre de Gryffindor, donde buscó una de sus antiguas habitaciones. Con un movimiento de la varita transformó sus sucias ropas en un limpio pijama y se metió dentro de una de las camas, para a continuación lanzar varios hechizos que impedirían que fuera molestado por cualquier otra persona. Mientras intentaba dormir se quedó pensando por primera vez en el futuro que ahora se abría ante él. ¿Qué haría?

**…**

A la mañana siguiente un más descansado Harry se levantó y después de darse un lento y relajante baño, decidió ir al antiguo despacho de Dumbledore a tener una conversación con el retrato de éste. Pero justo al llegar a la puerta escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley. Ésta sonaba muy enfadada en su conversación con la que parecía la voz del retrato de Dumbledore. Harry se quedó atónito ante lo que escuchó: al parecer los Weasley ya contaban con su muerte y no se esperaban que hubiera sobrevivido la batalla.

Fue un golpe duro para el pelinegro, pero siguió escuchando y obteniendo toda la información posible. Cuando estaban a punto de terminar, se apresuró a marcharse de allí. Fue a desayunar a las cocinas mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de oír. Más su mente, demasiado despierta por lo ocurrido los últimos días, no tardó en formular un plan…

**…**

Hermione estaba triste y contenta a la vez. Contenta por el hecho de que aquel despliegue por parte de Voldemort del cadáver de Harry no fuera más que una farsa. Le había roto el corazón ver aquella imagen.

Pero por otro lado aquello no era más que una prueba que la motivaba aún más a seguir lo que había empezado en sexto año. Había sido entonces cuando había comenzado esa pelea entre su mente y sus emociones. Durante aquel año había ganado su mente, durante el tiempo que Ron los había abandonado y temía que cada día fuera el último, sus emociones ganaron. Pero ahora que todo había acabado… ahora tenía que volver a pensar en el futuro…

Por eso había ignorado a Harry la noche anterior, y aunque tenía previsto seguir ignorándolo ahora, no había hecho falta. Cuando bajó al Gran Comedor a desayunar no había podido evitar buscarlo con la mirada o mirar a cada rato a la puerta para ver si aparecía, cosa que no ocurrió.

Llevaba todo el día sin verlo, cosa que lo preocupaba; por lo que no había podido evitar preguntar por él. Pero en cuanto le dijeron que estaba reunido con Kingsley para hablar de su futuro como auror, lo dejó estar. Siguió haciendo compañía a los Weasley por el resto del día.

Pero por la tarde llegó lo que tanto temía. Harry por fin apareció y se le acercó.

Era la hora de enfrentarlo.

**…**

Después de todo sobre su futuro preparado por la mañana, llegó el momento de encarar a Hermione. Quería respuestas.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado? –le preguntó seriamente.

Ella asintió y ambos fueron hasta un aula vacía en la que poder hablar.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, teniendo una de esas conversaciones silenciosas con solo mirarse a los por lo que tan famosos eran. Fue Harry el que finalmente rompió el silencio.

- Lo has elegido a él.

Ella sólo pudo asentir cabizbaja.

- A pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, de lo unidos que estábamos hasta que volvió Ron. A pesar de lo mal que él te trataba, de cómo te insultaba y peleaba por cualquier cosa contigo.

- Cambió…

- Sabes perfectamente que eso no es cierto. Ya te había explicado lo del libro que estuvo siguiendo…

- ¡Al menos estudió para intentar conseguirme! –exclamó Hermione a la defensiva-. ¡Estaba lo suficientemente interesado en mí como para hacer ese esfuerzo!

- ¿Y yo no? Intenté demostrarte mi cariño de la única forma que sabía, que era de la forma que tú me enseñaste; ya que fuiste la única en mostrarme afecto. Estuve ahí cuando lo necesitabas, igual que tu estuviste para mí. Y cuando él tuvo que elegir entre estar contigo o su comodidad personal, eligió pensar en él mismo.

- Lo siento Harry –respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos-, pero tengo que pensar en mi futuro. Durante el tiempo que estábamos solos había muy pocas posibilidades de que sobreviviéramos a la guerra, por lo que si iba a morir prefería que fuera habiendo expresado mis sentimientos por ti. Más ahora que todo ha acabado, sólo quiero una vida estable y sin problemas. Ahora te convertirás en un auror y tu vida seguirá estando en peligro. No puedo vivir con ese miedo a perderte. Ron es la opción segura.

El pelinegro la miró lleno de tristeza, mientras sufría un debate interno de cómo responder a ello.

Una parte de él quería asegurarle que no quería más problemas, que sólo quería estar con ella (FINAL 1).

Otra parte le decía que se fuera de allí sin decir nada más, ya que por lo visto ella no lo quería lo suficiente (FINAL 2).

Y por último también había una parte de él que quería hablarle de sus planes, como siempre había hecho, he intentar convencerla para que le acompañara (FINAL 3).

¿Qué opción escogería?

* * *

A lo largo de los próximos días pondré los posibles finales para esta historia. Si alguien se le ocurre algo puede comentarmelo y puedo añadir más finales (no tienen que ser Harry/Hermione).

Si en cambio alguien quiere escribir su propio final a partir de esto, es bienvenido a hacerlo siempre que me lo diga para poder leeryo mismo esa historia.

Este es mi regalo de fin de año/año nuevo.


	2. FINAL 1

**FINAL 1**

- Mi época de problemas ha terminado, Hermione. Te amo, y sólo quiero estar contigo.

- Lo siento Harry –respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos-, pero aunque yo también te amo el mundo te necesita más que yo. Necesitan a su símbolo, algo en lo que creer; y no aceptarían que una 'sangre sucia' como yo estuviera a tu lado. Para cambiar el mundo necesitas la aprobación del público. Y ellos sólo aprobarán como tu esposa a alguien como Ginny.

- ¿El mundo? ¡No son más que una panda de niños mimados que no les da la gana de hacer algo por sí mismos! ¡Que prefirieron esconderse tras un adolescente! ¿Qué me importa a mí lo que piensen? ¡No pienso seguir viviendo la vida que los demás me digan!

Harry respiró profundo un par de veces para calmarse y dijo después en un tono muy serio, calmado pero que demostraba la tensión que había en el aire.

- Te he abierto mi corazón. Ahora eres tú quién me debe responder. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas. Mírame a los ojos y dime que a quien prefieres es a Ron. Dímelo y no te volveré a molestar.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con tal intensidad que a Hermione le costaba aguantar esa mirada a pesar de que no podía apartar la vista. Harry asintió después de un rato así.

- Entiendo –dijo con la voz dura, intentando contener su dolor-. Todo aquel tiempo sólo estuviste conmigo por lástima, porque te daba pena.

- ¡NO! –exclamó horrorizada ante tal pensamiento-. ¡Estuve contigo porque es lo que sentía! ¡No me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó!

- ¡¿Entonces qué? –gritó Harry-. ¡Dime que me amas! ¡O dime que lo prefieres a él! ¡DÍMELO! ¡MÍRAME A LOS OJOS Y DÍMELO!

- Tienes razón. Te amo –murmuró con tristeza mientras cogía con disimulo su varita-. Te prefiero a ti que a Ron. Pero no es lo correcto. El amor no es suficiente.

Y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar ella le apuntó con la varita y gritó:

- ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! ¡OBLIVIATE!

Los rayos golpearon a Harry, quien quedó petrificado y cuya mirada quedó algo aturdida.

- Olvidarás la conversación que acabamos de tener –dijo Hermione con enorme tristeza en su tono, pero al mismo tiempo con decisión. Es lo que su cabeza le decía que era lo correcto, por mucho que su corazón se estuviera haciendo trizas como consecuencia-. Olvidarás también todos los momentos de intimidad y todas las conversaciones sobre nosotros que tuvimos durante la época en la que Ron nos abandonó. Olvidarás que me amas… Amas a Ginny… Lo que recordarás es que me habías pedido que te hechizara para dejar de ser el amo de la varita de sauco por si alguien en el futuro te llegara a desarmar. A continuación me contarás tus planes sobre pedirle matrimonio a ella y que necesitas ayuda para elegir el anillo.

Cuando acabó deshizo la maldición y sin darle tiempo a que se recuperara empezó a hablar.

- Bueno, ya está. Ahora dime, ¿qué piensas hacer con la varita de sauco?

Harry la miró muy seriamente antes de responder.

- Nada. Ya me he ocupado de ella esta mañana, al igual que de las otras reliquias.

- ¿Qué has hecho con ellas?

- Destruirlas –respondió simplemente dejando a la peli castaña con la boca abierta. Pero para seguir con la propia farsa que ella había sugerido preguntó rápidamente-. ¿Entonces por qué me has pedido que te desarmara?

- Porque acabé con ellas, no con su leyenda. Por cierto Hermione.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó ella esperando lo de Ginny, aunque no tardó en ser defraudada.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel libro de oclummancia que me hacías leer con la esperanza de que aprendiera a defenderme de los pensamientos de Voldemort?

- Sí –respondió ella con tono inseguro. ¿A qué venía esto?

- En él descubrí la razón por la que yo era incapaz de adquirir esas defensas.

- ¿Cuál era?

- El hecho de haber recibido tantos ataques legeremánticos y tan agresivos por parte de Voldemort a lo largo de los años provocó una profunda herida mental. Sumándole a eso los ataques directos por parte de Snape en su intento de enseñarme y la posesión que Voldemort intentó lo hizo aún peor; dañando mi mente permanentemente y haciéndome incapaz de aprender oclummancia sin antes haber curado eso. Y al no saber nada de oclummancia tardará varias decenas de años en llegar al nivel en el que pueda empezar de nuevo.

- Eso es… terrible –murmuró Hermione horrorizada.

- Pero en el libro mencionaba un efecto secundario teórico dado ese caso.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó ella aún mirando al suelo y pensando en posibles formas de ayudarle sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras.

- Inmunidad a cualquier intento de alterar mis memorias y recuerdos. Por ejemplo, y teóricamente, me haría inmune a la obliviación.

- Inmune a la… -Hermione alzó la mirada de nuevo con los ojos completamente abiertos de la sorpresa.

- ¡Petrificus totalus! –exclamó Harry antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar-. Acabas de probar la teoría cierta.

La peli castaña se congeló al igual que le había sucedido a Harry minutos antes. En su interior se mezclaban varias emociones fuertemente. Pánico, trsiteza, vergüenza, dolor, algo de rabia; pero sobre todo terror. Un enorme terror de cuál sería la reacción del pelinegro. Por su mente se le pasaron todas las cosas que podría hacer Harry. Explotar de rabia (lo más probable, según ella) y causar un tremendo caso de magia accidental; pagarle con su misma moneda y obliviarla; empezar a insultarla y decirle de todo.

Pero Harry la volvió a sorprender haciendo lo que menos se esperaba. Y lo que más daño (emocionalmente) le hizo (aunque Harry no se dio cuenta de ello). Él se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez allí se paró y dijo sus últimas palabras a pesar de estar aún dándole la espalda.

- Adiós, Hermione. Dudo que nos volvamos a ver.

Y dicho eso, Harry salió del aula; dejando a una Hermione llorando inmensamente, o al menos eso es lo que estaría haciendo de no estar petrificada.

**…**

Una vez que el hechizo terminó y al fin quedó libre, Hermione no tardó en ir corriendo a la habitación de Harry; pero sus cosas ya no estaban. Preguntó a todos por él, pero nadie lo había vuelto a ver. Esa y las siguientes noches las pasó llorando desconsoladamente; mientras que por las mañanas iba de un lado para otro en su búsqueda, pero en vano. No estaba en ninguno de los lugares en los que habían acampado, ni en Godric Hollow, ni en Grimauld Place, ni en cualquier otro lugar que se le ocurría.

Estaba tan absorta en su búsqueda que Ron se enfadó con ella y gracias a su temperamento tuvieron la discusión de la década. En ella Hermione se enteró de todos los planes que los Weasley habían tenido y tenían ahora para Harry. Como querían quedarse con su dinero y tacharlo de mago oscuro para meterlo en Azkaban.

Para defenderse de él, Hermione tuvo que obliviarle de la discusión; pero el asunto no acabó ahí. Con la desaparición del 'elegido', el ministerio se 'arregló' rápidamente para iniciar su búsqueda (sobornos y todo tipo de fraudes por parte de la mayoría de los seguidores de Voldemort sobrantes que consiguieron escabullirse de sus problemas por el hecho de que al mundo les interesaba más recuperar a su 'héroe' que de repartir justicia). Claro está que este 'nuevo' gobierno, al no obtener resultados, empezó otra vez con otra pública campaña 'anti-Potter'. Empezaron a tacharlo de mago oscuro e intentaron confiscar todas sus posesiones y todo su oro de Gringotts, pero para su enfado Harry había quitado todo. Esto provocó aún más ganas de encontrarlo para obtener todas esas riquezas.

Pasaron los años y las cosas empezaron a calmarse. La vida diaria continuó y todo volvió a ser como era entre ambas guerras: un período de paz pero en el que los 'sangre limpia' aún tenían mucho control y el racismo aún era muy profundo. Hermione, tal y como había 'planeado', se casó con Ron y entró a formar parte de la 'gran familia Weasley'; pero no duraron mucho tiempo juntos, sobre todo por el hecho de que ron esperaba que ella fuera un ama de casa al igual que Molly mientras que él ganaba un sueldo cutre en la tienda de bromas de George, ya que no daba para más.

Más adelante entró a trabajar en el Ministerio para luchar por la igualdad; pero básicamente era usada como póster. Sus ideas siempre fueron rechazadas y bloqueadas, por lo que nunca llegó a avanzar. Pero no tardó en descubrir que como hija de muggles no tenía muchas oportunidades de empleo a pesar de sus notas y conocimientos; y como necesitaba el dinero y era demasiado tarde para volver al mundo muggle tuvo que seguir así, atrapada en un trabajo y en un empleo sin futuro ni salida.

Con los años los sangre limpia volvieron a ir tomando el control lentamente. El hecho de que cada vez había más hijos de muggles que entraban a Hogwarts y que los profesores fueran demasiado pocos fue la excusa que necesitaron para empezar a crear nuevas leyes de 'selección de nuevos alumnos'. Se eliminaron las ayudas paras los hijos de muggles y ahora sólo los más ricos podían entrar. Claro está que seguían sin avisarles de la situación real en el mundo mágico y de que apenas tenían posibilidades de sobresalir; pero eran necesarios como clase trabajadora y obrera.

Nuevos impuestos para estos, tasas, precios de venta mucho más caros, etc. Y, por supuesto, todo lo contrario para esos 'pobres sangres limpia' que tienen que aguantar a tanta inmundicia. Precios mucho más bajos para ellos o casi inexistentes. Al acabar su educación, los nacidos de muggles acababan también bastante empobrecidos y desesperados por cualquier empleo. Algunos estaban obligados a quedarse porque no sabían hacer otra cosa que magia. Otros abandonaban el país en busca de mejores oportunidades. Y los últimos intentaban volver al mundo muggle.

Claro está que unos cuantos de los hijos de muggles no tardaron en explotar. Crearon su propia 'resistencia' oculta. Investigaron y buscaron a los futuros hijos de muggles que serían admitidos en Hogwarts y les hablaron y convencieron para, bajo ningún caso, ir a Hogwarts. Incluso empezaron a poner hechizos de protección para que no pudieran ser obligados.

Y dadas las nuevas tasas y todo el creciente dinero que provenía de estos nuevos magos, unos tres o cuatro años sin ellos fueron suficientes como para empezar a crear una crisis económica. Los precios subieron, sobre todo para los nacidos de muggles restantes. Muchos de ellos se negaron a pagar y empezaron a irse también. Los sangre limpia, acostumbrados a estos nuevos bajos precios, no querían tampoco pagar; por lo que se generó aún más polémica.

La 'resistencia' aprovechó estas luchas internas para hacer algo bastante poco ético, pero que creían que era necesario por el 'Bien Común'. Empezaron a suministrar en los principales distribuidores de alimentos y bebidas para magos pociones de esterilidad con la intención de impedir una nueva generación de racistas sangres limpia. Para cuando se dieran cuenta en 10 o 20 años, quizás ya sería demasiado tarde.

Hermione finalmente abandonó su trabajo y se fue del país. ¿Su objetivo? Encontrar un lugar donde poder olvidar y empezar de nuevo. Estaba cansada de tantos años malgastados, tantos años de dolor y un profundo y sincero arrepentimiento. Finalmente si cabeza se había encontrado con la realidad y se había dado cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. Había sido un martirio aguantar todos aquellos años sin amigos, sin familia (la habían repudiado después de encontrarlos y deshacer los hechizos desmemorizantes), pero sobre todo sin Harry. Después de tanto tiempo aún lo amaba, y se arrepentía de lo que había hecho aquel día.

Al principio su terquedad le había hecho pensar que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era por culpa de Harry. Si él no se hubiera marchado, el mundo mágico no estaría en el punto en el que estaba ahora. Pero el tiempo le había hecho ver la razón. De haberse quedado, él habría sido encarcelado en Azkaban y las cosas se habrían desarrollado de todas maneras al punto al que estaban hoy en día.

Nunca había abandonado la búsqueda de Harry, aunque durante un tiempo se había convertido en algo pasivo. Pero nunca había encontrado nada. Eso le hacía pensar que el pelinegro estaba en el mundo muggle.

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, tomando un avión a Francia preparada para embarcar un nuevo destino.

**…**

Al otro lado del mundo una rubia de ojos soñadores entraba en un local que a pesar de ser algo pequeño, estaba bastante concurrido y lleno de gente. Se acercó hasta la barra, donde un camarero la atendió.

- ¿Quiere algo de beber o algo de comer?

- Algo de comer, si no le importa.

- Muy bien. ¿Qué desea?

- Dígale al cocinero que prepare lo que los nargles le sugieran.

El camarero la miró confuso, pero tomó nota y entró en la cocina. Salió poco después algo menos extrañado.

- Acompáñeme, por favor.

La rubia siguió al camarero y ambos entraron en la cocina, donde estaba cierto pelinegro cocinando todo tipo de platos al mismo tiempo pero con una sonrisa en la cara, indicando lo a gusto que se encontraba haciendo aquello. El camarero los dejó solos y no tardó en volver al otro lado.

- Hola Harry.

Harry la miró unos instantes y sonrió.

- Hola Luna. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Los nargles me dijeron que tenía que pasar por aquí –se quedaron unos instantes en silencio-. Te he echado de menos.

- Y yo a ti –murmuró él abrazándola. Después cogió su varita y con un par de movimientos todo lo que había estado cocinando empezó a hacerse por su propia cuenta.

Mientras tanto ellos se sentaron en la mesa que había en la cocina y empezaron a hablar. Una conversación entre dos amigos que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

Luna se quedó por la zona aquella noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Pasó una semana, dos, un mes… Hablaron, salieron e hicieron muchas cosas juntos.

Pero eso, ya es otra historia.

* * *

Primero de los finales. Un poco dramático y triste. No sé si tendrá que reacción obtendrá este final.

No me importaría recibir vuestra opinión.


	3. FINAL 2

**FINAL 2**

Harry se quedó unos instantes en silencio, mirándola con tristeza. Se preguntaba porque siempre le tocaba a él sufrir. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer la vida que le había tocado? No pudo evitar empezar a llorar, aunque no se dio cuenta de ello. Hermione sí, y esa imagen le partió el corazón. Sin embargo antes de poder decir nada Harry habló:

- Muy bien –murmuró mientras se secaba las lágrimas ahora que las había notado y se daba la vuelta con la intención de marcharse. No podía seguir allí con ella. Pero al llegar a la puerta del aula se paró-. ¿Al menos podrías hacerme un último favor?

- Claro –respondió ella con la voz rota por la tristeza que la estaba embargando a ella también.

- Simplemente cuídate.

Y con eso dicho salió del aula, dejando a la chica sin saber en qué centrar sus pensamientos.

Por una parte su corazón se estaba desgarrando por haber rechazado al chico que amaba, por mucho que su cabeza le aseguraba que era lo correcto. Y las lágrimas del pelinegro y el dolor en su voz no habían hecho nada por ayudar.

Por otro lado se estaba preguntando cómo diablos podía ser Harry tan jodidamente noble. Ella le acababa de partir el corazón (después de todo el pelinegro nunca había sido capaz de esconder sus emociones de ella); ¿y aún así él le decía que se cuidara? ¿Dónde estaba su ego? ¿Por qué no le había gritado, intentado convencer, o algo? Ella había esperado que resultara todo mucho más difícil.

Pero no tardó en venirle a la mente la respuesta: El pelinegro nunca había tenido mucha autoestima. Nunca se había valorado a sí mismo lo suficiente como para luchar con fuerza contra los eventos que le ocurrían. Por eso aceptaría tan rápido esta nueva situación sin apenas quejas. Por el mismo motivo aceptaría también formar parte de la 'gran familia Weasley' y convertirse en auror. Su actitud era demasiado sumisa en algunas cosas.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde y una vez que consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para controlar sus propias emociones; salió del aula y empezó a buscar a Ron en un intento de olvidar lo que acababa de acontecer, o al menos distraerse. Pero en su lugar se encontró con Kingsley, uno de los pocos miembros supervivientes de la Orden.

- Hermione, te estaba buscando. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

- ¿Con qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó rápidamente.

- Esta mañana he estado hablando con Harry sobre su futuro, y de que la gente espera que el salvador se convierta en auror; pero él se negó. Y por más que insistí no conseguí hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y decía cosas sobre que la gente no tardaría en tacharlo de malo otra vez y de intentar encerrarlo en Azkaban. Necesitamos que lo convenzas. Si hay alguien que puede, eres tú.

Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar todo eso. ¿Harry se había negado a ser auror? ¿Y antes de hablar con ella incluso? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿Por qué no la interrumpió cuando ella le dijo que no iba a ser seguro con él siendo auror? Esa había sido la principal excusa que ella le había dado y él no se había defendido de ella…

- ¿Mencionó algo más? –preguntó Hermione conteniendo las emociones que otra vez estaban intentando desbordarla por culpa de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Kingsley frunció el ceño, pero asintió lentamente.

- Sí. Mencionó concretamente que había escuchado una conversación por parte de algunos Weasley planeando algo en su contra, y que si eso era lo que le esperaba por parte de los que había considerado familia, entonces podían irse todos a la mierda. Le expliqué que lo más probable era que hubiera escuchado mal o confundido las cosas, pero no me hizo caso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes antes de que el auror volviera a hablar:

- Quizás es que después de todo lo que ha pasado aún está muy intranquilo. Para calmarle sólo tendríamos que demostrar que no planean nada contra él. Pero mientras tanto preferiría que fueras a hablar con él.

Dicho esto Kingsley se fue, pero Hermione no había escuchado esas últimas palabras. Los engranajes de su cabeza no dejaban de girar. Sus emociones la golpeaban aún con más fuerza que antes. Tenía que encontrar a Harry, y volver a hablar con él.

**…**

Mientras tanto al otro lado del castillo, cierto pelinegro detuvo sus pasos en dirección al exterior al encontrarse un obstáculo. Concretamente a cierta rubia.

Harry observó el baúl que había a su lado, y la miró con ojos interrogantes.

Ella le tendió una hoja de pergamino.

- Manda una copia de esto con tu letra y firmada por ti al Profeta mañana. Después ven a buscarme a mi casa.

Harry cogió la hoja y leyó. Empezó a adivinar el motivo.

- Ahora vamos –volvió a decir ella-. Guarda mi baúl con tus cosas y llévame a casa. Aún no sé aparecerme.

**…**

Hermione se encontraba muy intranquila. Había ido a la torre de Gryffindor, que es donde los elfos domésticos habían dejado sus cosas después de la batalla; pero todo lo que pertenecía a Harry había desaparecido. Subió a los dormitorios, pero no estaba en ninguno. Preguntó a los elfos por el lugar donde había dormido, pero también estaba desierto.

Preguntó a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino por él, pero nadie lo había visto desde el día anterior o no se habían fijado.

Sintiéndose cada vez peor, se encaminó al Gran Comedor. Tarde o temprano Harry tendría que pasar por allí.

Pero lo que descubrió allí la horrorizó.

Kingsley, junto a los pocos 'líderes' del Ministerio que quedaban, habían suministrado en las bebidas de los Weasley veritaserum (sin que se dieran cuenta, claro) para demostrarle a Harry que sus miedos eran infundados. No les importaba hacer algo tan inmoral porque pensaban que era un precio muy pequeño a pagar para que Harry se convirtiera en un auror (es decir, en su nuevo póster de cara al público).

Claro está que no se esperaban que Harry hubiera estado en lo cierto. Excepto el mayor de los hijos, Bill; el resto tenía planes para él que involucraban quitarle su dinero y enviarlo a Azkaban. Al parecer la cabeza de los planes había sido la señora Weasley, mientras que su esposo, Arthur, simplemente hacía lo que ella le decía.

Esto casi causó que todos los que estaban de testigos empezaran a hechizar a la familia pelirroja. A los pocos aurores que había les costó contenerlos.

Pero el mal ya estaba hecho. ¿Cómo podían convencer a Harry ahora? Es lo único en lo que pensaban. Necesitaban tener al 'niño-que-venció' como póster para indicar al mundo que todo estaba bien.

Hermione era la que más horrorizada de todos estaba. ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a Harry? Y el haber escuchado de la boca de Ron que realmente sólo consideraba a 'Potter' útil para otorgarle algo de fama sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo, o que a ella seguía considerándola una horrible sabelotodo a la que había estado engatusando simplemente para que Harry no la tuviera…

Le dolió, tanto mental como emocionalmente. Mentalmente por el hecho de que su 'opción segura' se había desquebrajado y hecho cenizas. Emocionalmente por haberlo elegido a él en vez de Harry y observar el resultado.

Eso le hizo buscar con aún más ahínco a Harry. Preguntó a casi todo el mundo por él y reclutó (algo forzosamente) a Neville para que le ayudara. Intentó varias veces convocar el mapa del merodeador, pero sin efecto. Llegó la noche y seguía sin saber nada de él. Una vez en la cama tardó varias horas en dormirse entre la multitud de lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos.

Pero si pensaba que estaba deprimida por todo esto, no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió al ver el periódico la mañana siguiente.

_"A quien quiera que leo esto:_

_Soy Harry Potter, también conocido como 'el-niño-que-vivió' o 'el-elegido'. Os escribo esta carta como despedida. Habéis leído bien, como despedida. Ya que me voy._

_¿A dónde? Preguntareis. Pues lejos de vosotros y de vuestro mundo mágico. Estoy cansado de cómo me tratáis. He vivido los primeros 11 años de mi vida en la más absoluta ignorancia sobre la magia y tratado peor que un elfo doméstico por culpa de Albus Dumbledore. No sois capaces de pensar por vosotros mismos y seguís como ovejas las órdenes de los demás, por absurdas que sean. ¿Qué importa que alguien haya hecho grandes cosas? Es imposible que siempre tenga razón. Albus Dumbledore fue el causante de enviarme con una familia de muggles que odian la magia. Existen muchos que me hubieran acogido con los brazos abiertos, pero él decidió que yo debía ser 'moldeado' desde joven en la sumisión y aceptación de órdenes._

_¿Y qué hicisteis vosotros? Los pocos que preguntaron dijeron: bueno, si Dumbledore lo dice es que es lo correcto. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabía él de cuidar niños? ¿Acaso tuvo hijos? Sí, era el director de un colegio; pero casi nunca estaba en contacto directo con ellos. Además de que la mayoría del tiempo estaba más ocupado con sus otros cargos políticos._

_Durante esos años vosotros en cambio os aprovechasteis de mí. Empezasteis a publicar todo tipo de cosas sobre mí por muy inventado que fuese. Nunca preguntasteis, sólo os interesaba el dinero._

_Luego llega Hogwarts, me presentan todo esto de la magia y explicándomelo peor que a cualquier otro hijo de muggles. Sólo me dicen lo que se cree que pasó aquella noche y ya, soy famoso. Desde pequeño he odiado siempre la atención, y en cuanto alguien me veía se comportaba como si yo fuera un animal del zoo._

_Pasan los años, los políticos y la gente importante se empieza a interesar en mí por la publicidad que les puedo proveer; pero como a mí no me interesa nada me empiezan a calumniar, a mí y a los pocos amigos que hice. Pero fue peor la cosa cuando soy testigo del regreso de Voldemort. Veo, por primera vez, como matan a un compañero delante de mí; ¿y me ofrecen algún apoyo? No. Me calumnian aún más por decir una verdad que a los políticos no les interesaba ver._

_¿Qué pasa cuando se demuestra que tenía razón? Empezáis todos con tonterías de que 'soy el elegido' blablabla. ¡No era ni siquiera mayor de edad, coño! ¿Cómo pensabais que iba a salvaros el culo a todos? No tengo superpoderes, y a lo largo de los años Dumbledore se encargó de que yo (y muchos otros) tuvieran una pésima educación en ciertas materias._

_¿No me creéis? ¡Preguntadle a su retrato en su despacho! Descubriréis como en su larga carrera como director decidió 'por el bien común', quitar muchos libros y fuentes de información en muchas materias de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Después de todo, no es bueno que los alumnos sepan algo de historia que no tenga que ver con los goblins o la inquisición de brujas, ¿verdad? Decidme, ¿cuánta gente ha aprobado historia desde que Dumbledore es director? ¿Y cuántos con buena nota? ¿Y qué importa si los alumnos no aprenden a conjurar comida cuando están hambrientos? Porque aunque es cierto que no se puede conjurar de la nada por las leyes de no-recuerdo-quién; sí es posible encontrar formas para hacerlo rodeando el asunto de alguna manera. ¿Acaso de dónde creéis que sale toda la comida de Hogwarts?_

_Pues eso, ¿por qué esperabais que solucionara vuestros problemas por vosotros? ¿Qué tengo de especial que vosotros no? Vosotros sois los mayores y responsables. Más pusisteis todas vuestras esperanzas en un chico de 17 años. Decíais que me apoyabais, pero cuando Voldemort conquistó el Ministerio vosotros simplemente bajasteis la cabeza. 'Alguien hará el trabajo por nosotros.' Pensasteis. Pues sí, lo hice, pero no por vosotros. Lo hice por la simple y llana razón de que Voldemort estaba obsesionado conmigo. Al final era él o yo._

_¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubierais ayudado? Muchos criticaron que fueron los niños los que lucharan y que murieran. Muchos me estarán echando la culpa de sus muertes. ¿Quién iba a luchar si ellos no lo hacían cuando sus padres simplemente no hacían nada? Si hubierais ayudado, hubiera muerto menos gente inocente._

_¿Y qué ocurre ahora que todo acabó? Nada acabó. Voldemort no era más que una consecuencia de la verdadera enfermedad que consume el mundo mágico. La causa de que todo esto hubiera ocurrido sigue aquí, la he visto durante todos estos años después de la primera guerra. El racismo sigue ahí. Los padres de muchos siguen enseñando a sus hijos a odiar a los que son diferentes, a los hijos de muggles sobre todo._

_¿Y sabéis que planeaban para mí? Pues ahora el Ministerio de Magia quiere que vaya a trabajar de auror allí. Es decir, quieren que sea su 'póster' para decir al mundo que todo está bien. He escuchado a algunos, incluso del 'bando de la luz' como planeaban ahora quitarme lo que he descubierto hace poco que heredé de mi familia para después tacharme de nuevo señor oscuro y enviarme a Azkaban._

_¿Qué queréis que os diga? No pienso permitirlo, así que por eso me voy. Me voy de este mundo lleno de gente incapaz de pensar por sí mismos. Me voy a empezar una nueva vida donde pueda ser normal, donde nadie me esté señalando con el dedo ni murmurando cosas sobre mí._

_Seguro que intentarán de todas quitarme mi herencia o encontrarme, pero ya me he asegurado de que no lo puedan hacer. He quitado todo mi dinero de Gringotts y me lo llevo conmigo. He pagado a varios expertos para que pusiera hechizos en mí que impidieran a cualquier lechuza encontrarme._

_Tenedlo por seguro, el mundo mágico tal y como la conocéis no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo. Y yo no pienso ayudaros a solucionarlo."_

La carta en el periódico causó una gran conmoción en todas partes, pero sobre todo en Hermione. No tardó en volver a su habitación para recoger sus cosas y empezar a buscar a Harry, esta vez fuera de Hogwarts y antes de que se fuera.

¿En el resto de Inglaterra? Pues hubo diversas opiniones. Pero la principal por los hijos de muggles y mestizos fue la de indignación y la de ir a comprobar si lo escrito era cierto. Durante las próximas semanas oleadas de gente visitaron el colegio y el Ministerio, y al descubrir que lo dicho era cierto… Empezó la revolución.

Muchos empezaron a marcharse también (de los que aún no se habían ido durante la segunda guerra), y el resto empezó a reclamar al Ministerio; el cual, debilitado como estaba, no tenía demasiadas fuerzas como para oponerse a pesar de lo mucho que querían los sangre limpia. Como resultado hubo una gran anarquía que duró muchos meses hasta que uno de los grupos más extremistas de hijos de muggles, mestizos y escasos sangres limpia (liderados por algunos de los que lucharon contra Voldemort, como Neville) tomaron el Ministerio por la fuerza.

A los sangres limpia no les quedaba demasiados recursos como para utilizar sus métodos habituales (sobornos y así), por lo que no les servía volver a decir que fueron puestos bajo la maldición Imperius. Lo intentaron, eso sí; pero esta vez los demás no aceptaban que los siguieran tratando como escoria y respondieron, humillando a muchos sangres limpia. Pocos son los que se declararon neutrales, el resto volvió a unirse sin líder concreto como 'mortífagos' y empezaron a atacar. El problema es que los hijos de muggles no huían asustados, ahora respondían; por lo que muchos sangres limpia cayeron. Descubrieron horrorizados que no sólo eran menos numéricamente, sino que también los superaban en poder. Fue un duro golpe para su orgullo.

Años después, la facción de hijos de muggles, mestizos y algunos otros consiguieron poner en marcha los primeros pasos de un gobierno más justo; donde para luchar contra la corrupción y todos los problemas de un mal gobierno utilizaron al sombrero seleccionador, el cual no tenía problemas para decidir a los mejores candidatos para el nuevo gobierno. Después de todo desde que había sido creado había adquirido suficiente autonomía gracias a la magia de Hogwarts como para realizar algo más que su principal función de dividir a los alumnos.

Sería difícil, pero al menos ya se habían dado los primeros pasos a un mundo mejor.

Hermione, en cambió, estuvo buscando durante semanas a Harry; encontrándose cada vez más deprimida. No fue hasta que visitó la casa de los Lovegood que encontró algo:

_"Querida Hermione. Si estás leyendo esto es que, tal como pensé; estás buscando a Harry._

_Lo primero que te diré es que está conmigo. O yo estoy con él, pues no pude, o no quise dejarlo solo en cuanto supe que se iba._

_Le causaste una gran herida al elegir a Ron; y aunque aún te ama, no es algo que vaya a poder curar del todo._

_Por eso te escribo esto. Para él tú has sido su primer y gran amor. Ginny y Cho no eran más que atracción. Y siempre te va a recordar y va a seguir sintiendo ese amor por ti._

_Puede que en el futuro él encuentre a otro amor. Puede que yo le haya ayudado a curarse y se enamoré de mí como siempre lo he estado yo un poquito de él. No estoy segura de lo que nos deparará el futuro. Sólo sé que ahora tú tienes que realizar una última decisión._

_Tienes 3 años para encontrarlo. Durante ese tiempo sé que si apareces, él te perdonará y aún podréis tener una vida feliz juntos. Después de ese tiempo será tarde._

_Pero puede ser que antes de que lo encuentres se haya enamorado otra vez. Veo muchas posibilidades, y la verdad es que son pocas en las que estáis solamente él y tú._

_¿Estás dispuesta a correr el riesgo?_

_La única pista que te daré sobre su paradero es que tendrás que buscarlo en Francia, pues el país es famoso en lo que Harry quiere estudiar y aprender._

_Firmado:_

_Luna Lovegood"_

Hermione releyó la carta una y otra vez durante la siguiente semana. Había leído entre líneas y sabía que Luna se refería a que puede que durante ese tiempo en el que Luna era la única en apoyar al pelinegro, Harry podría enamorarse de ella. Pero también parecía indicar que si Hermione los encontraba, tendría que compartir al pelinegro con ella u otra persona…

Una semana después Hermione se embarcó en un avión rumbo Australia. Era hora de buscar a sus padres, a los cuales encontraría en un par de semanas.

¿Después? Bueno, eso ya es otra historia.

* * *

Segundo de los finales. Abierto para que el lector piense en el desenlace que le gustaría.


	4. FINAL 3

**FINAL 3**

- No pienso ser auror. Sólo quiero paz y tranquilidad. Te amo, Hermione; y quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida.

- Siempre has querido ser auror. No quiero ser la causa por la que no cumplas tu sueño, Harry –respondió ella con esfuerzo por la tristeza que le embargaba al tener que romper el corazón del joven mago, además de enternecida por su tenacidad.

- Es lo único que me veía capaz de hacer. Veía esa profesión como la llave para sobrevivir a Voldemort. Ahora ya no es necesario.

- ¡Pero aún quedan todos sus seguidores! ¡Alguien tiene que combatirlos!

- Y ese alguien no seré yo. Yo… mis planes dependen de ti, Hermione. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero ayudarte en tus planes de igualdad para todos. Quiero ayudarte a combatir el desprecio y el racismo que asolan el mundo mágico haciendo algo que gracias a ti descubrí que se me daba bien.

- ¿Lo… lo qué?

- La enseñanza. Sabes perfectamente que a mí me da igual todo y todos en el mundo mágico, que primero me alaban, después me odian, después me vuelven a alabar porque me necesitan… No tardaran en odiarme de nuevo y tacharme de 'señor oscuro', sucesor de Voldemort. Intentarán meterme en Azkaban y quedarse con toda mi herencia. Puedo que no hoy, ni mañana… pero lo harán. Así que tengo que aprovechar este tiempo para hacer algo me proteja. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a reformar este mundo, a ayudarte con todos los planes que me habías comentado cuando estábamos solos en la tienda. Gastaré lo que me queda de fortuna en crear una nueva escuela, un colegio al que llevar a todos los hijos de muggles y mestizos en cuanto demuestren tener magia. Donde les enseñaremos no sólo magia, también materias muggles. Física, química, matemáticas, literatura, filosofía, gimnasia… Les enseñaremos igualdad, fraternidad, libertad. No defenderemos a los que se portan mal, como hacen aquí en Hogwarts; no dejaremos que la injusticia quede impune. Si los sangre limpia no nos quieren, pues nos alejaremos de ellos.

- No todos los sangre limpia merecen ese trato.

- No, pero sí la inmensa mayoría. Claro que admitiríamos a algunos sangre limpia, porque dudo que Neville o Luna o algunos otros vayan a criar a sus hijos siguiendo ese dogma, pero el resto no querrían meter a sus hijos en un colegio que enseñe 'tonterías' muggles. Para cambiar el mundo debes cambiar la mentalidad de la siguiente generación. Dumbledore nunca lo hizo en su creencia de que castigando a los que se portaban mal los alejaría de la 'luz'. Pero la decisión es tuya, Hermione. Te amó y te ofrezco todo lo que tengo. Mi fama, mi dinero y mi persona para amarte y ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños. No más guerras, no más batallas, no más duelos ni carreras contra la muerte.

- ¿Y tus sueños? –murmuró Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Harry le cogió de la mano y le alzó la cabeza para mirarla con amor a los ojos.

- Mi gran sueño siempre ha sido tener una familia. Mi propia familia. Sin ti ese sueño no es nada. Cuando estaba con los Dursley mi única meta era abandonarlos y no volverlos a ver. Ir a algún lugar lejos de ellos donde poder formar mi propia familia y criar a mis hijos de una manera completamente opuesta a la que crecí yo. Cuando llegué a Hogwarts mi meta se convirtió en sobrevivir, pura y llanamente. ¿Cómo cumplir el resto de mis metas si no estoy vivo? Cierto, también tenía otras ilusiones, otras metas de lo que algún día me hubiera gustado ser, pero puedo cumplirlas dentro de 30 años; ahora que sé que viviré para entonces. Mi prioridad eres tú.

El silencio los volvió a envolver, mientras se seguían mirando a los ojos profundamente.

- ¿Qué… qué harías si no quisieras estar conmigo? –preguntó ella insegura y rompiendo el silencio.

Harry se separó un poco de ella, mirando hacia el suelo con ojos tristes; pero respondió con tono firme.

- Me iría al mundo muggle. Siempre me ha gustado cocinar y me iría a algún lugar donde estudiar hostelería. Más adelante intentaría abrir mi propio local. Eso es algo que también podría hacer estando contigo, aunque fuera dentro de 30 años.

Armándose de valor se acercó de nuevo a ella y ante su sorpresa la besó. Un beso cargado pasión y al que ella, consciente o inconscientemente respondió con igual o aún más pasión, si eso es posible. Un beso en el que Harry intentó poner todo su amor por ella. Un beso que expresaba todo, sin decir absolutamente nada.

- Tú decides, Hermione –dijo Harry separándose de nuevo de ella una vez que el beso terminó-. No soy ciego. Sé que me amas. Me lo has demostrado por la forma en que me miras, por cómo late tu corazón cuando me acerco a ti, por cómo solías sonreírme al verme, por cómo siempre te has desvivido por ayudarme, por cómo me has respondido a este y a todos los besos que hemos compartido en aquella tienda, por cómo te acurrucabas en mi pecho en esas largar noches de frío, por esa bella sonrisa que aparecía en tu rostro cuando te despertabas a mi lado. La cuestión es: ¿me amas lo suficiente como para querer estar conmigo en lo bueno y en lo malo?

¿Qué responderá Hermione? ¿Aceptará a Harry (FINAL 3.1) o lo rechazará (FINAL 3.2)?

* * *

Este fue el primero de los finales que escribí. Próximamente el 3.1 y 3.2

Quiero creer que aunque corto, es emotivo


	5. FINAL 3,1

**FINAL 3.1**

Hermione se derrumbó. Cayó al suelo de rodillas y llorando enormemente.

- ¿Por qué?

Harry, pillado por sorpresa ante tal reacción, no sabe exactamente cómo reaccionar.

- ¿Por qué lo qué?

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente… perfecto? No puedo volver a soportar perderte. Me rompió el corazón ver ayer tu cuerpo exhibido como si estuvieras muerto. No soportaría que te ocurriera de nuevo. Me dolería demasiado. Por eso quería alejarme. ¿Por qué tenías que decirme algo tan… romántico y especial? ¿Qué chica puede decirte que no ante eso? Te amo demasiado…

- Porque es lo que siento y lo sabes –respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella, la levantaba y la abrazaba; ya que ella no tardó en refugiarse en su pecho-. El Harry que atraía problemas murió anoche con la desaparición de mi cicatriz.

Hermione se apartó un poco y comprobó asombrada que, en efecto, la cicatriz del moreno casi había desaparecido. Sólo quedaba una ligera marca.

- ¿Cómo…?

- El último horrocrux estaba en el lugar más inesperado de todos. Por ello tenía que dejarme matar. Y al hacerlo también murió el imán a mis problemas. Por primera vez en mi vida siento que no me ocurrirán tantas calamidades a mi paso. Sin ella ya no me siento obligado a ser el 'salvador'. Era la cicatriz la que me daba ese título.

Hermione sonrió.

- Puede ser, pero tú eres el héroe. MI héroe –mencionó antes de iniciar ahora ella otro beso que Harry correspondió con ganas.

- Y es el héroe el que se queda con la chica –agregó él después con una sonrisa pícara antes de volver a besarla para acallar la protesta que iban a salir de los labios de la castaña.

**…**

Los siguientes años no fueron fáciles para la joven pareja, pero alivio de ellos nadie más intentó poner en peligro su vida.

Harry le confesó a Hermione lo que había escuchado por parte de la señora Weasley y el plan que estaba tramando con ayuda del retrato del antiguo director para encerrarlo en Azkaban después de obligarle a embarazar a Ginny con pociones de amor o algo así para poder quedarse con su dinero y deshacerse de él para asegurarse de que no se hiciera demasiado poderoso.

Para comprobar sus palabras, o al menos distinguir quién era culpable y quién no, utilizaron hechizos de compulsión y obliviates para obligarles a decir la verdad sin que lo recordaran. Quedaron escandalizados al descubrir que menos Bill, el resto había estado enterado de todo. Al final decidieron que lo mejor (aunque poco ético) era obliviarlos a todos cualquier pedazo del plan e inducirles a no desear nunca jamás acercarse a ellos ni realizar cualquier acción que tuviera que ver con ellos (como implicarles en crímenes o robarles, que eran sus planes). De paso se aseguraron de hacerle olvidar a Ron todo sobre las Reliquias, pues seguro que acabaría contando algo sobre ellas.

Y hablando de ellas. Cuando Hermione le preguntó qué pensaba hacer con ellas él le respondió que ya se había encargado de destruirlas y tirar los restos por el velo de la muerte en el Departamento de Misterios.

Obviamente aún quedaba gente que quería usar a Harry como publicidad e insistieron hasta la terquedad para que se convirtiera en un auror. Más él siempre se negó. Al principio consiguió evadirlos comentando que se consideraba algo joven y que quería aprender más cosas sobre 'el mundo mágico', ya que nunca había tenido la oportunidad. Algunos (como no) intentaron amenazarle con quitarle su dinero, pero él ya había hablado hacía tiempo con los goblins y sacado todo su dinero de allí; por lo que las amenazas cayeron en oídos sordos.

No tuvieron que volver a preocuparse de los mortífagos, ya que Kingsley, el siguiente Ministro de magia, no tuvo demasiada oposición para encontrar y poner a juicio a todo aquel simpatizante o que llevara la marca. Los sobornos no salvaron a nadie, a todos les fue dado veritaserum y juzgados. Claro, también fue de ayuda que Harry enviara una carta al Profeta mencionando lo triste que era que la última vez muchos de los mortífagos habían escapado a su justo castigo de esa manera…

La joven pareja buscó a los padres de ella, pero por desgracia ellos estuvieron demasiado enfadados por lo que Hermione les había hecho y durante algunos años no les dirigieron la palabra; cosa que la habría destrozado si no fuera por el constante apoyo de Harry.

Durante los siguientes 3 años se dedicaron principalmente a estudiar mientras empezaban a preparar todo. Si querían abrir esa escuela de la que Harry había hablado necesitaban primero tener todo el conocimiento necesario. Empezaron a buscar gente que estuviera dispuesta en el futuro a enseñar a los niños las distintas materias mágicas y muggles. Encontraron curioso que en los informes que miraron sobre 'tutores para squibs' (aunque eran muy escasos) daban el nombre de vampiros, pero después de pensarlo un rato llegaron a la conclusión de que era lógico. ¿Quién iba a saber sobre la magia pero aún así querer ampliar sus conocimientos sobre otras cosas aunque fuera por mero aburrimiento?

Pudieron contactar con algunos y obtuvieron respuestas prometedoras por parte de algunos de los más antiguos que estaban considerablemente aburridos. ¿Pasar un tiempo actualizándose y ampliando sus conocimientos y después unos años enseñando a unos cuantos mocosos? ¿Y encima les ofrecían pociones contra la dependencia de la sangre? ¿Por qué no? Para cuando se aburrieran de ello ya habrían pasado tantos años para los mortales que no les sería difícil encontrar a un viejo alumno para sustituirles.

Recordando a Remus, buscaron también algunos licántropos que estuvieran interesados en un puesto de trabajo y fueran buenos en la enseñanza. Se ofrecieron a proporcionarles refugio para las noches de luna llena y la poción matalobos.

Compraron un terreno donde mandaron construir el que sería el colegio. Los primeros que empezaron a vivir en él fueron los susodichos vampiros, pues querían que las cosas estuvieran a su gusto.

Fueron a muchos otros colegios mágicos alrededor del mundo para comparar enseñanzas y métodos, al mismo tiempo que adquirían muchos libros nuevos con los que ampliar su conocimiento. De hecho la biblioteca del colegio era cada día más grande, para la alegría de Hermione. Entre todas sus compras y las donaciones por parte de los vampiros (que en muchos años van acumulando MUCHAS cosas) no tardó en superar a la de Hogwarts.

Evidentemente tanto gasto no tardó en acabar con la fortuna que Harry había heredado; pero habían descubierto otro método muy rápido de hacer dinero que los hizo muy rápidamente más ricos que la difunta familia Malfoy. Al parecer los galeones estaban hechos con oro de verdad, y la tasa de intercambio a dinero muggle era de 1/5, y podían vender el oro del galeón en el mundo muggle por una enorme cantidad que volvían a pasar a galeones… Es que los magos eran tontos. Amasaron varias pequeñas fortunas que ingresaron en distintos lugares del mundo e invirtieron en todo tipo de cosas.

Llegó el momento en que era necesario empezar a buscar a los estudiantes, pero después de investigar (en secreto, por supuesto) cómo hacían en Hogwarts para identificar a los hijos de muggles; descubrieron que todo se debía a una pluma especial que escribía todo en un libro. Para su sorpresa fue bastante sencillo hacer una copia de la pluma y de los nombres de todos los niños que asistirían durante los próximos 10 años. Por último decidieron hechizar la pluma para que cada vez que fuera a escribir el nombre de un nuevo 'hijo de muggle', escribiera en su lugar una copia del nombre que escribió anteriormente. Pasarían años antes de que empezaran a notar algo extraño, y para entonces Hogwarts se quedaría sin años de hijos de muggles.

Empezaron a contactar las familias de los más pequeños (de 1 a 5 años) para comenzar a explicarles sobre la existencia de la magia, sobre la escuela que estaban creando y porque los contactaban tan pronto…

Pasó el tiempo y el colegio abrió sus puertas por primera vez. En secreto, claro está. Hasta ahora habían conseguido que el ministerio no se enterara de nada. Después de todo no había ninguna ley contra ello (se habían asegurado). Todo lo contrario; legalmente habían registrado el colegio como un 'campamento cultural' que se encargaría de enseñar a jóvenes magos la diferencia entre la cultura mágica y la cultura muggle. Huelga decir que a los del ministerio no les agradó la idea, y exigieron tener una lista de todos los 'sangre limpia' que asistirían. Pero entre que por ahora no había ninguno y el representante del 'campamento' (uno de los vampiros, no querían que se supiera que Harry tenía algo que ver) se encargaba de pagar los impuestos (un pelín más elevados de lo normal), pues no le dieron mucha importancia y lo ignoraron más bien. Mientras no hubiera 'sangres limpia' atendiendo todo iría bien según ellos.

La edad mínima de entrada eran los 6 años, que es cuando empezaba la educación básica o primaria. Los padres, aunque al principio desconfiaban de la calidad de estudios ofrecidos a sus hijos, acabaron muy contentos. La mayoría había aceptado probar los primeros años por la única y sencilla razón de que era gratis. Menos algunos materiales (algunos libros de texto, lápices, bolígrafos y libretas que el propio colegio vendía a bajo precio), el resto estaba pagado. ¡Incluso les llevaban los hijos a casa todos los días! Pero lo mejor de todo es que les aseguraban la protección de ellos. Todos debían llevar medallones que en caso de necesitar ayuda los llevarían al colegio o a casa. ¿Qué más puede un padre pedir?

Durante esa época Harry le propuso matrimonio a Hermione, quien aceptó encantada. Volvieron a intentar ponerse en contacto con los padres de ella, quienes después de tanto tiempo sin saber de su hija se apresuraron en hacer las paces. Se casaron dos meses más tarde.

Llegó el año en que los primeros alumnos del colegio cumplieron los 11 y recibieron la usual visita por parte de Hogwarts para explicarles. No era extraño para los profesores de éste que hubiera unos cuantos que rechazaran la invitación, ya que no era obligatorio que atendieran; pero nunca les había pasado que NINGÚN niño mostrara interés y que absolutamente TODOS rechazaran la invitación. Más simplemente se encogieron de hombros y lo achacaron a una casualidad.

Claro que cuando pasó lo mismo el año siguiente, se empezaron a poner nerviosos. Ya el año anterior las clases de primero habían tenido el menor número de alumnos en cientos de años. Apenas había sangres limpia y los considerados mestizos también estaban empezando a rechazar la invitación. No habían tenido más que 20 alumnos nuevos. ¡20 de los normalmente 50 o 60!

Al tercer año avisaron al ministerio, pero entre el hecho de que no era ilegal rechazar la invitación y de que aún había demasiados sangre limpia que se alegraron de esto; no se hizo nada.

Ese mismo año nacieron los primeros hijos de Harry y Hermione, los gemelos Henry Dereck Potter y Logan Cole Potter. Dos años más tarde le seguiría una niña, Kristie Jay Potter; y acabaría con otra niña a continuación, Carol B. Potter.

Cuando llegó el año de los nombres repetidos se armó la de Dios. Como esa pluma que escribía los nombres era única (nunca habían necesitado tener otra) y era imposible reescribirlos, durante los siguientes 11 años no habría ningún hijo de muggle. La mayoría de los miembros 'respetables' de la comunidad no ocultaron la alegría que esto conllevaba (menos sangres sucia); pero su humor cambió completamente cuando se les informó que sin esos hijos de muggles el colegio no recibía dinero suficiente para soportarlos, y que si no había un aumento de alumnos pronto tendrían que empezar a triplicar las tasas de los sangres limpia.

Este, por supuesto, generó polémica entre aquellos que estaban dispuestos a pagar más para que sus hijos no tuvieran que estar con 'sangre sucia' y aquellos que les importaba más el dinero.

Alguno sugirió utilizar el 'fondo de Hogwarts' para los gastos de ellos, pero al parecer había sido anulado años atrás, pues una de las condiciones que tenía para seguir en funcionamiento es que no podía haber más de 2 años seguidos sin que hubiera al menos 10 hijos de muggles. Hay quien se quejó de la existencia de tal condición y ordenó que se reinstalara sin tal; pero al parecer ese fondo había sido una donación privada por parte de los Potter que se había estado invirtiendo para que se mantuviera durante el transcurso de los años, así que no podían exigirlo.

Algunos lo intentaron de todas formas, pero unos cuantos obliviates y hechizos de compulsión solucionaron cualquier problema.

Cuando sus propios alumnos comenzaron a graduarse y hacer sus exámenes finales a los 17 (para los cuales consiguieron reclutar para su causa a algunos examinadores internacionales); Harry y Hermione montaron los inicios de una empresa (situada casualmente en territorio extranjero, aunque contaba con permisos ilimitados para salir y entrar del país a voluntad) en la que contrataron a los graduados. Aún no tenía un propósito claro ni se producían bienes comerciales. Por ahora lo único que les interesaba era 'subvencionar' a los empleados estudios superiores, fuera en universidades muggles o fueran maestrías mágicas alrededor del mundo.

Pero al mismo tiempo eso significó que los primeros cursos sin hijos de muggles en Hogwarts empezaron a graduarse, y había mucha menos gente aplicando a los habituales puestos de trabajo. Por ahora no significaba mucho ya que los puestos más importantes iban para los sangres limpia, pero en unos años…

Harry, convencido por alguno de los vampiros, empezó a contactar a algunos de los últimos hijos de muggles (que fueron buenos en algún campo en especial) que fueron a Hogwarts, habían descubierto la realidad del mundo mágico pero no podían marcharse del país ni volver al mundo muggle. Consiguió convencerlos para ser contratados por la empresa y 'dejar a los sangre limpia solos en su camino a la autodestrucción'.

¿Qué más consecuencias tuvo el hecho de que los hijos de muggles no fueran o Hogwarts y por tanto no 'entraran' a formar parte del mundo mágico? Pues que dejó de haber mano de obra para todos aquellos puestos de trabajo sobre las cosas cotidianas que los del ministerio consideraban 'trabajos insignificantes'. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Pues que ya no había nueva gente que entrara a trabajar en la producción de calderos, o plantando y recolectando hierbas mágicas de las pociones más habituales. No había nueva gente encargada de la producción de tinta, pergamino o plumas. No había nueva gente obteniendo telas y materiales para la ropa, o gente que se dedicara a crear cubiertos, vasos, platos, muebles… ¿Acaso se iban a dignar los sangre limpia a hacer algo de eso?

Más la empresa de Harry y Hermione se ocupó de satisfacer la demanda que repentinamente las tiendas de siempre no podían cumplir ya. A los del Ministerio no les gustó demasiado esta competencia, pero no tenían más remedio que aceptarla para satisfacer esa demanda del público en los objetos de uso cotidiano. A algunos les interesó formar parte de esa fortuna creciente, y amenazaron bastante a la 'cabeza pública' de la empresa (Harry aún no quería llamar la atención); pero como siempre se usaron obliviates y hechizos de compulsión para que los olvidaran y dejaran en paz; nada más ni nada menos.

Los goblins fueron también de los más perjudicados, ya que la empresa no hacía negocios a través de ellos, ni los utilizaban para almacenar su dinero. Esta decadencia les estaba haciendo ganar cada vez menos dinero. Únele a esto todo el oro que estaban perdiendo antes los habituales cambios entre galeones y dinero muggle que varias personas hacían en grandes cantidades. Por lo que con lo avariciosos que eran odiaban no poder tener a su disposición todas esas riquezas que la empresa estaba originando y moviendo. Enviaron emisarios para intentar convencerlos, pero fueron rechazados. Intentaron obligarles por la fuerza bruta, e incluso intentaron robarles, pero la seguridad que habían desarrollado era bastante eficaz, ya que mezclaba defensa muggle, magia élfica, vampírica y de algunas otras razas y/o países. Básicamente los goblins no sabían cómo contrarrestar todo eso.

Pero para solucionarlo de la forma más pacífica posible (aunque quizás poco ética) se infiltraron en Gringotts y modificaron memorias, papeles y demás para dejar de llamar la atención o desviarla hacia otro lado, como al Ministerio.

Entre unas cosas y otras el tiempo pasó. Harry y Hermione vivieron felices criando a sus hijos y educando a nuevas generaciones. Cuando sus hijos cumplieran los 11 años, llegarían las cartas para Hogwarts que rechazarían; lo cual sería un shock tanto para los profesores como para los del Ministerio. Muchos vendrían a intentar convencerlos, a suplicarles e incluso a amenazarles, pero no darían su brazo a torcer. Sus hijos ya estaban recibiendo una mejor educación.

Al paso que iban pronto controlarían básicamente el 80% de la economía del país; y una vez que eso ocurriera y con la cantidad de familias de muggles, hijos de muggles, mestizos y algunos otros; enviarían una misiva a la organización nacional de magos diciendo que se independizaban del Ministerio de Magia Inglés y creaban su propio gobierno.

¿Lo que ocurre después? Bueno, Harry iría a estudiar hostelería a alguna univerdad muggle mientras continuaba apoyando a Hermione en todo lo que estaba haciendo para cambiar el mundo. Pero eso amigos míos, ya es otra historia.

* * *

Debo decir que este final fue un placer escribirlo por la cantidad de ideas y posibilidades que me dio.

Basicamente esta es la base para una nueva historia de cómo reaccionaría el mundo mágico a todo lo que ellos hacen aquí.

Invito al que quiera a coger este capítulo y extenderlo. Crear una mini historia que refleje este resumen.

¡Pero avisadme para poder leerlo!


	6. FINAL 3,2

**FINAL 3.2**

El silencio inundó el lugar. Un minuto, dos, cinco, diez… y nada fue dicho. La tensión iba creciendo entre ellos mientras el corazón de Harry se resquebrajaba poco a poco. Hermione miraba hacia el suelo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

- Ya veo –respondió finalmente Harry suavemente y conteniendo las lágrimas que una vez más amenazaban con salir-. En ese caso ya no queda nada más que decir.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero la mano de la peli castaña le detuvo.

- No… no puedes irte Harry. Eres necesario.

- ¿Necesario para quién? –preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

- Para… para todos, el mundo mágico te necesita.

- Ya he hecho mucho más de lo que un niño tendría que haber hecho jamás. Ahora es su turno de los demás para dejar de ser ovejas y luchar por esa reconstrucción del país que tanto quieres.

- ¡Razona Harry! ¡Necesitan a una figura que los guíe! ¡Necesitan…!

- …aprender a pensar por sí mismos. Necesitan decidir ellos mismos que es lo que quieren; y no que alguien decida por ellos.

- ¡Es por el Bien Común! –gritó Hermione frustrada ante la negativa del pelinegro.

- ¿Según quién? ¿Tú? Uno de tus peores defectos es que eres tan testaruda que tienes que llevar la razón aunque no la tengas. Puede que no lo quieras admitir, pero tienes miedo de lo desconocido; tienes miedo de lo que acecha ahí fuera de la seguridad que el conocimiento te ofrece. Por eso quieres quedarte con Ron, porque esperas poder cambiar su forma de ser para que se parezca a su padre y tú seas, al igual que su madre, la voz de mando. Yo conllevo una vida llena de lo desconocido, de interrogantes; mientras que Ron es más seguro, más una constante que puedes controlar y predecir.

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Sabes que tengo razón! –exclamó intentando ignorar el punto sensible que esas palabras habían golpeado- ¿Por qué no me haces caso entonces?

- No creo que tengas razón. Pero estás tan acostumbrada a que casi siempre te haga caso que ahora no puedes aceptar esto. Has tomado tu elección, Hermione. Yo he tomado la mía.

Harry se soltó del agarre y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Hermione sacó su varita y le lanzó un desmaius al moreno, el cual el chico esquivó y sacando su propia varita.

- Me has sorprendido –dijo Harry sorprendido y dolido ante el gesto-. ¿De verdad no eres capaz de aceptar mi negativa? ¿Llegarías a tal extremo como para que se haga lo que tú digas? ¿De verdad me obligarías a obedecer a la fuerza?

La mirada que le dirigió hizo que Hermione soltara la varita y empezara a llorar toda avergonzada.

- Lo… lo siento.

Harry no dijo nada. Sólo se fue.

**…**

Los siguientes días fueron tristes para Hermione. Harry se marchó, tal y como había dicho; y ella, a modo de disculpa por lo que había intentado hacer, había hablado y convencido a Kingsley de dejar en paz al joven héroe, pues sólo se había ido 'de vacaciones' para escapar de la fama que tanto odiaba. Claro está que los Weasley criticaron esto enormemente, sobre todo la señora Weasley, quien parecía querer que Harry volviera con Ginny y se casara con ella inmediatamente.

El público, que querían ver a su 'salvador', fue aplacado ante los anuncios de que Harry Potter se estaba tomando unas 'merecidas vacaciones subvencionadas por el propio Ministerio a modo de agradecimiento'. Hermione se disgustó ante tal mentira, pero pensó que era necesario para no crear más caos entre la gente.

Durante las siguientes semanas ella se cansaría de soportar las continuas insinuaciones cada vez menos sutiles por parte de la señora Weasley para que se casara de una vez con Ron. Un poco harta se fue a Australia a buscar a sus padres decidida a aprovechar el viaje para pensarse bien qué quería de su futuro después de aquella conversación con Harry.

Encontró a sus padres en más o menos un mes, y casi fue repudiada por ellos. Pasarían dos semanas antes de que pudiera hacer las paces con ellos y que empezara a planear la vuelta a Inglaterra (sin sus padres, quienes habían decidido quedarse allí en Australia), ahora más calmada y decidida a seguir con sus antiguos planes de asentarse con Ron; a pesar de lo mucho que echaba de menos a Harry y de cómo sentía el corazón roto desde aquella. ¿Pero qué otra le quedaba ahora?

Claro está que no se esperaba lo que se encontró al volver: otra campaña anti Harry Potter, tachándolo ahora de nuevo señor Oscuro que había desaparecido en busca de seguidores y para realizar rituales oscuros.

¡Y para su horror los que habían iniciado la campaña eran los Weasley! La cual estaba siendo apoyada por todos aquellos tradicionalistas y seguidores de Voldemort que quedaban vivos y en libertad, es decir, los que quedaban en el poder.

Encaró a los Weasley exigiéndoles respuestas por ello. Y ellos intentaron convencerla de que lo que decían era verdad, pero al no conseguirlo pasaron a las amenazas y a intentar someterla por la fuerza. Gracias a Dios Hermione tenía mejores reflejos dado el hecho de que ella había estado más activa en la guerra que cualquiera de los pelirrojos y se marchó de allí.

Los Weasley respondieron creando ahora rumores sobre como Hermione Granger estaba aliada con el señor oscuro Potter y se estaba convirtiendo en la nueva 'Bellatrix Legstrange'.

Hermione se vio obligada a irse otra vez del país por medios muggles y sintiéndose completamente derrumbada. Sus planes estaban rotos. ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Y lo peor de todo es que Harry había tenido razón. No habían tardado mucho en tacharle como el nuevo señor Oscuro. Ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de su decisión.

Volvió a junto de sus padres y decidió también abandonar el mundo mágico, tal y como había hecho el pelinegro. Seguiría usando la magia en su día a día, pero se buscaría un trabajo en el mundo muggle. Durante los próximos años trabajaría como asistente en una biblioteca pública, donde tenía cientos de libros para leer, aunque ninguno fuera mágico. Ella seguiría comprando libros y periódicos mágicos, y en su tiempo libre se dedicaría a investigar y estudiar más en el campo de las runas y la aritmancia, la cual era su verdadera pasión.

En Inglaterra la familia Weasley se fue desquebrajando poco a poco. Molly fue nombrada por el Ministerio 'encargada oficial de la búsqueda de Harry Potter', lo cual empeoró su cada vez mayor obsesión por el pelinegro. Estuvo muy enfadada ante la exitosa huída de Hermione, y unidos al hecho de que no estaban consiguiendo encontrar a Harry y de que antes de marcharse había quitado todo su oro de Gringotts… Arthur cumplía encogiéndose de hombros todo lo que le decía y pedía su mujer. A él la verdad es que le daba igual si lo que decían en contra de Harry era verdad o no.

La muerte de Fred había hecho que George se recluyera casi en sí mismo e ignorada al mundo. Charlie se volvió a Rumanía cansado de la actitud controladora, mandona y ahora 'anti Harry Potter' de su madre. Bill hizo lo mismo con Fleur y ambos se marcharon a Francia.

Ron no quiso continuar con sus estudios, y la verdad es que no tenía la habilidad necesaria para casi nada; por lo que al final su madre lo 'contrató' como uno de los nuevos 'cazadores', encargados de rastrear a Potter. Sus principales motivaciones eran conseguir el oro que Potter se había llevado consigo, conseguir fama por ser el que 'se ocupara del nuevo señor Oscuro' y por último pero más importante de todo: conseguir la varita de Sauco y el resto de las Reliquias.

Ginny había estado muy enfadada de que 'SU' Harry se hubiera ido y no se hubiera casado con ella en el acto. Habría querido echarle la culpa a Hermione si no fuera por el hecho de que ella se había quedado. Más adelante se enfadó aún más con su madre por haber iniciado esa campaña contra el pelinegro. ¿Cómo iba a poder convertirse en la señora Potter y hacerse famosa así? Durante algún tiempo se dedicó a seguir tonteando con los chicos mientras buscaba un nuevo objetivo. Lo intentó con Neville, pero él la rechazó y al ya haber acabado él su último año ya no tenía ocasión de darle 'Amorentia'. De hecho ya no tenía ocasión de verlo, mucho menos de acceder a sus bebidas.

Apenas pasó un año cuando el destino quiso que por casualidad descubrieran a Potter… ¡viviendo entre muggles y estudiando hostelería! ¿Harry Potter se había ido del mundo mágico para aprender a cocinar entre muggles? ¡Qué osadía! Lo atacaron por sorpresa, consiguiendo herirlo gravemente. Pero Harry seguía teniendo el mejor instinto de supervivencia y consiguió escapar.

Herido y confuso huyó a un lugar en el que poder recuperarse. Uno vez en mejores condiciones se camufló y volvió al mundo mágico para averiguar todo lo posible contra los que lo habían atacado (a quién únicamente había reconocido a Ron como uno de sus atacantes). Tal y como se había temido desde que se fue lo habían vuelto a considerar el malo de la película. Menos mal que había hecho un plan por si se daba esa situación y había adquirido algunos refugios bajo nombres falsos para que no volviera a pasar por la experiencia de después de la toma del Ministerio por parte de Voldemort.

Se fue a otro país distinto y bajo una nueva identidad intentó seguir estudiando hostelería, pero volvió a ser encontrado en muy poco tiempo, como si ahora pudieran rastrearlo. Intentó pedir asilo en la parte mágica de alguno de esos países, pero básicamente habían extendido su mala fama y las facciones sangres limpia de esos países habían aprovechado el momento para hacerse con el control mientras seguían metiendo cizaña al asunto creando enormes recompensas por su captura (vivo o muerto). Vamos, no había gobierno que lo ayudase.

Dado que ya no podía esconderse en el mundo muggle empezó a viajar de un lado a otro en busca de información. Concretamente todo aquello que le pudiera ayudar a evitar seguir siendo rastreado, como parecía ser el caso después de que le encontraran por quinta vez en un mes.

Adquirió un baúl con varios compartimentos y bastante seguridad, incluyendo un pequeño apartamento en uno de ellos en el que dormía; ya que dentro del baúl parecía hacer que tardaran mucho más tiempo en localizarle.

Acumuló libros de todo tipo en los siguientes dos años, y la verdad es que quedó fascinado ante las runas. Nunca otra materia distinta de DCAO parecía dársele tan bien como ella. Si no fuera porque no recordaba haber abierto nunca un libro de runas, diría que ya había estudiado antes aquello. Con su nuevo conocimiento consiguió aumentar sus medidas de seguridad e incluso crear una zona fuera de su baúl donde, teóricamente, nadie podría localizarle, fuera el que fuera el método que estuvieran utilizando (el cuál no lograba averiguar, por muchos escaneos que se hiciera a sí mismo y a toda sus posesiones).

Su viaje lo llevó a las tierras del sol naciente, donde el destino que tanto le desfavorecía quiso que encontrara un antiguo santuario abandonado lleno de pergaminos y antiguos tomos llenos de polvo. Una joya en conocimiento. Harry utilizó hechizos para que todo lo que había allí dejara de deteriorarse y lo añadió a su propia biblioteca. ¿Cuál era el problema? Que no sabía leerlo en el idioma en el que estaban. No sería hasta semanas más tarde cuando se le ocurriría la idea de crear una lente en la que, una vez inscritas las runas adecuadas, podría entender todo lo escrito sin necesidad de conocer el idioma.

Y leyó. Leyó, leyó y leyó.

Al parecer el santuario había sido el refugio de una antigua hermandad de mercenarios que vivían bajo un estricto código de honor y moral. Una de las últimas ramas de ninjas que hubo antes de extinguirse por completo el ideal de lo que inicialmente eran.

Esta hermandad se caracterizaba por tener 'la fuerza', lo que equivaldría a ser un mago. Ellos habían aprendido a usar 'la fuerza' para mejorar sus habilidades más rápidamente, entre para otras cosas. La razón por la que se habían muerto todos era por las bandas rivales que los consideraban malvados por algunos de los rituales que utilizaban sus miembros, ya que requerían la muerte de alguien.

Según fue leyendo (y clasificando la información en distintos grupos) observó que esos rituales no eran lo que parecían. Simplemente había alguno especial que requería que alguien próximo a la muerte se prestara voluntariamente al ritual, pero éste no era la causa del fallecimiento.

Empezó a practicar las habilidades más básicas que describían, que era a utilizar su propia magia para hacer que su cuerpo sobrepasara su propio límite; permitiéndolo de esa manera acostumbrarlo a ir cada vez más allá, sobre todo sin ella. Correr más rápido, golpear más fuerte, saltar más alto, más lejos, aumentar su resistencia a golpes, al cansancio, mejorar sus sentidos, su odio, su olfato… y hasta su vista. Gracias a este entrenamiento consiguió (en varios meses) curar su miopía.

Se seguía moviendo a lo largo del mundo, aunque últimamente se mantenía en zonas desiertas para poder ejercitarse. No abandonó sus estudios mágicos, sobre todo Runas; pero estaba yendo algo más despacio que antes.

Finalmente llegó al punto de su entrenamiento en el que, según los libros de aprendizaje, era el momento indicado para empezar a realizar los rituales.

Y eso hizo. Empezó con uno que le otorgó una 'segunda mente', que según la descripción le permitiría a voluntad pensar como dos personas por separado (téngase como ejemplo que se dedicara a leer un libro; cualquier persona podría dividir su atención y estar al mismo tiempo pensando en otra cosa, pero dejando un poco de lado a la primera. Pues con esta capacidad Harry podría crear temporalmente esa segunda mente de tal modo que una estuviese totalmente concentrada en la lectura y otra estuviese pensando en otras cosas, pero como si ambas actividades las estuvieran haciendo personas distintas).

El siguiente fue uno sobre animagia, o al menos el concepto de la época. Uno podía adquirir características de los animales al hacer el ritual sobre los restos muertos de la criatura escogida a la que uno debía enfrentarse antes en combate mortal. Concretamente el ritual constaba de 2 partes: una de invocación de la bestia (la cual no se podía elegir, solamente el tipo de animal) y otra para ganar esas características después de haberla matado. El ritual podía realizarse varias veces, aunque con una pausa de 1 año como mínimos entre ellas.

Harry convocó a la primera de las criaturas posibles, un animal terrestre. Una extraña pantera apareció, cuya rareza se debía a su repentino parecido a un licántropo. Harry no se inmutó, ya que ya se esperaba algo así (el ritual mencionaba que para la pelea se le otorgaría a la criatura algunos de los rasgos que Harry adquiriría si ganaba).

No explicaré en detalle la lucha. Sólo decir que, aunque herido, Harry ganó. Obtuvo la habilidad de convertirse en una pantera o incluso transformarse sólo parcialmente (como hacer aparecer la cola únicamente).

El próximo ritual era el de 'adquisición' de habilidades y conocimientos de otros. Concretamente servía para obtener todo conocimiento sobre un tema en concreta que tenía la persona en cuestión. Si se realizaba bien, la 'víctima' ni se enteraría; que era lo que le había dado mala influencia. Lo malo es que a una persona sólo se le podía 'robar' una única cosa. No se le podía volver a realizar. La otra pega es que el cuerpo (o mente) del que usa este ritual no podía soportar hacerlo más de una o dos veces al año. La única excepción a esto era si nunca la había usado antes o llevabas mucho tiempo sin usarla. En ese caso tu cuerpo y mente podría (condicional de es probable) aceptar hacerlo unas cuantas veces más, aunque era recomendable esperar un poco antes de volver a hacerlo.

Harry usó ese ritual para mejorar y ampliar su conocimiento mágico. Es decir, buscó a los mejores maestros del mundo en muchas materias: Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Runas, Aritmancia, Defensa, Pociones, Herbología… y una vez encontrados empezó a realizarlo intentando generalizar lo más posible.

En un principio sólo pensaba realizarlo con aquellos maestros de Runas y Encantamientos, pero una noche tuvo un extraño sueño en el que tenía una conversación con Sirius. Éste le dijo que leyera cierto documento que aún no había tocado, y que reuniera todo el conocimiento posible si decidía hacerlo. Al despertarse tuvo que comprobar si el sueño había sido real, por lo que buscó con éxito los pergaminos mencionados. En él se describía, para su completa sorpresa, una manera de abrir un portal capaz de llevar al usuario a otro mundo. Un mundo que cumpliera las características que el que lo abriera pidiera. Claro está que el proceso para poder crear y abrir dicho portal no era nada fácil…

Pero ahora tenía un objetivo en mente: un lugar al que ir sin que nadie lo siguiera. Un lugar donde nadie lo reconociera, donde empezar de nuevo. Y más decidido que nunca decidió hacer caso del consejo de Sirius y se decidió a reunir todo tipo de conocimiento.

Por ejemplo, lo realizó en un par de maestros de Runas para aprender todo lo que sabían sobre 'Runas y lenguajes', lo cual le permitió aprender a hablar múltiples idiomas y trucos para aprender nuevos en tiempo record; además de conocimiento avanzado en áreas no muy conocidas sobre las Runas. En cambio con los maestros de Transformaciones y Encantamientos quiso aprender 'todo lo relacionado con la magia', que incluía sus especialidades usadas en otros campos. Por último robó de los maestros de Pociones y Herbología sus conocimientos en la preparación de ellas y de su sabiduría en los ingredientes.

No pudo realizar más porque ya había alcanzado su límite por ahora, pero utilizó otra versión del mismo ritual para seguir robando conocimientos pero convirtiéndolos en su lugar en libros que explicarían de la forma adecuada todo sobre el tema: Más sobre Runas (básicamente lo hizo con todo maestro del arte), Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa Mágica, Herbología, Pociones, Alquimia, Creación y destrucción de barreras mágicas, rompe maldiciones, Artes Oscuras, Astronomía, Legeremancia, Oclummancia… y eso sólo en el mundo mágico. También recorrió el mundo muggle obteniendo los libros de todo tipo de conocimientos: Física, Química, Matemáticas, Hostelería, Metalurgia, Empresariales, Biología, Comercio, Defensa sin armas, Uso de armamento, Creación de armamento, Programación, Economía, Psicología… aunque sobre todo centrándose en lo referente a la tecnología actual.

Era una pena que no pudiera hacer el ritual para todo, pero pensaba en el futuro idear alguna forma de transmitir el conocimiento de los libros directamente a su cabeza; de hecho ya estaba pensando algunas formas para no tener que leerlos con el uso de las Runas…

Con todo el nuevo conocimiento que tenía consiguió por fin averiguar cómo estaban haciendo rastrearlo tan bien: Su sangre. Al parecer Dumbledore había creado cuando él era pequeño un rastreador que usaba su sangre, y por tanto capaz de detectarlo en casi cualquier lugar del mundo de una manera que los hechizos rastreadores normales no podían hacer. Y la primera vez que lo encontraron los cazadores, habían recolectado parte de la sangre caída de sus heridas para reactivar el objeto que había dejado de funcionar cuando Harry murió a manos de Voldemort en el bosque.

Así que su siguiente misión fue la de localizar y destruir ese objeto, lo cual no fue difícil ya que fue un ataque que nadie esperaba.

A continuación utilizó todo lo que sabía de Runas para crear un rudimentario 'alterador temporal', que teóricamente le permitiría hacer que dentro de la habitación donde colocara las Runas pasara el tiempo más despacio. Por desgracia solo fue capaz de hacer una conversión de 1/2 (1 hora fuera, 2 horas dentro). El problema era que aunque tenía el conocimiento de varias personas, aún no había conseguido mezclarlo y adaptarlo del todo, eso le llevaría tiempo. Por lo tanto aún no era capaz de comprender y/o utilizar todo lo que sabía. Además, el proceso para cargar las runas con el poder necesario para que esta estuviera activa una semana lo agotó tanto que lo obligó a dormir durante los dos siguientes días.

Más adelante el Destino volvió a actuar y produjo el encuentro entre el pelinegro y un hombre anciano bastante enfermo al que no parecía quedarle mucho tiempo de vida. Unas cosas condujeron a otras y Harry realizó con él el último de los rituales, el que requería a un voluntario cercano a la muerte. El hombre se ofreció cuando Harry le describió un poco su búsqueda de conocimiento y de cómo había encontrado varios rituales para obtener conocimiento de las personas. Harry no supo que le hizo sincerarse con él, pero fue un alivio, como sacarse un clavo que llevaba clavado durante mucho tiempo.

Después del ritual el pelinegro se sorprendió de todo lo que este hombre había aprendido en su vida: al parecer era un guerrero, un especialista en armas de todo tipo; el cual durante su vida se había dedicado a mejorar su técnica de lucha: desarmado, espadas de muchos tipos, como sables, estoques, mandobles, alfanjes, cimitarras, espadas bastardas, espadas largas, hachas de varios tipos, a una y dos manos, lanzas, arcos, látigos, dagas, mazas, bastones… decenas de armas diferentes a una y dos manos, combinadas entre sí y unidas a un peculiar estilo de lucha de artes marciales que requería mucha agilidad y destreza, el cual unido a sus habilidades físicas le habían convertido en un enemigo temible para los no mágicos… de hecho para los mágicos también.

Pasó un tiempo probando sus nuevas habilidades mientras seguía buscando más conocimiento, recorriendo incluso bibliotecas para buscar tomos nuevos u olvidados hace mucho.

Aprendió a programar y buscando a los mejores hackers del mundo utilizó el ritual para obtener sus conocimientos en informática. Gracias a ellos empezó a conseguir más información procedente de esta fuente. Y con ayuda de la magia consiguió construir un nuevo modelo de PC que no necesitaba conectarse a la corriente eléctrica para funcionar. Harry tenía que cargarlo con su propia magia varias veces al día por medio de runas.

El ordenador le permitió empezar a guardar otras muchas nuevas cosas, como música y películas. No eran una prioridad, pero eso no significaba el no tener nada de ello. Utilizó algunos hechizos de compulsión en algunos de los hackers para empezar a reunir recopilaciones de canciones y copias suficientes de las consideradas mejores películas como para abrir su propio videoclub.

Utilizando esos mismos hechizos de compulsión consiguió acceder y hacer una copia de todos los archivos secretos sobre inteligencia y tecnología que tenían los distintos gobiernos muggles. Concretamente sus experimentos en medicina, armamento, viaje espacial…

Antes de darse cuenta ya habían pasado 5 años desde la caída de Voldemort. Ahora un joven pelinegro de 22 años caminaba por las calles de Australia planeando su siguiente movimiento: Entrar en los distintos edificios de los Ministerios de Magia y hacer una copia del conocimiento que ellos guardaban y no consideraban necesario que la población lo obtuviera. El primero era aquí en Australia ya que era un lugar pequeño y lo suficientemente aislado como para que otros gobiernos necesitasen algún método o pase especial de acceso (los diplomáticos al volver a sus países a informar). Por lo que podría conseguir acceso fácilmente al resto con lo que encontrara aquí.

El Destino actúa de extrañas maneras, y quiso esta vez que su camino le hiciera pasar por un edificio donde notó (con los sentidos que había estado desarrollando para captar magia) aparecer un campo anti-muggles. Siguió su camino, pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito proveniente de allí que la gente de su alrededor ignoró por el campo. Tuvo que ir a ver qué pasaba.

Menuda sorpresa se llevó al encontrarse a las dos personas que menos quería ver: Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. El segundo portaba una sonrisa sádica y parecía prepararse para violarla mientras la insultaba y decía cosas como: 'Perra de Potter, vas a ver la que te espera por no hacer lo que se te dijo hace tiempo.'

Y lo peor de todo es que con el pelirrojo había otras dos personas que Harry reconoció como sus compañeros cazadores que estaban en el equipo del Weasley. Ellos observaban portando sonrisas igual de lascivas y con las varitas en la mano. Una vista hacia la habitación demostraba los signos de lucha mágica que hubo: 3 vs 1.

No hacía falta ser un genio para decir que Harry no pensaba permitirlo. Se cubrió la cara con la capucha y unas telas ya preparadas para cubrirle la parte inferior de la cara (las había creado hacía tiempo con hechizos que le permitieran soportar los distintos gases que se había encontrado en los ministerios muggles como defensas anti-intrusos antes de saber cómo no activarlas).

Con fuerza dio un par de golpes a los cuellos de ambos espectadores, lo cual les hizo caer inconscientes. Esto produjo un ruido que alertó al pelirrojo y se dio la vuelta de donde tenía a la petrificada Hermione. Al ver al intruso intentó coger su varita, pero al estar con los pantalones a medio bajar no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Harry se acercó a él a una velocidad pasmosa y lo levantó al aire agarrándolo del cuello.

- Pa… ga… -intentó decir Weasley pero no era capaz de respirar.

- Mira que has caído bajo –dijo Harry, aunque su voz salió camuflada a través de las telas que tapaban su boca-. No sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte…

Ron empalideció ante esas palabras y sus balbuceos se convirtieron en súplicas que fueron acalladas cuando Harry apretó más.

Su sangre estaba hirviendo ante lo que acababa de presenciar, y una parte de él quería matarlo. ¿Qué tan complicado era? Solo debía apretar su cuello un poco más y ya estaría. Era muy sencillo. Muy tentador…

'Líbrate de tu odio' –una voz de mujer resonó en su cabeza.

Si no fuera por las fuertes emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Harry se hubiera reído ante esa voz que le sonaba tanto a una de las frases de Star Wars.

'El odio me ha traído hasta aquí' –respondió una parte de Harry-. 'Sin él hace tiempo que me habría rendido ante la presión'.

'Fue tu esperanza la que te trajo aquí, no tu odio' –respondió esa voz-. 'Ese odio te está envenenando y si no lo dejas ir te impedirá obtener esa paz y esa nueva vida que tanto deseas. Déjalo ir, aún estás a tiempo.'

'¿Cómo quieres que no lo odie? Una vez fue mi amigo. Mira en lo que se ha convertido ahora.'

'Es natural estar enfadado. En natural sentir ira. Pero no transformes esa ira en odio. Dale la espalda. Siente la ira, pero no te dejas llevar por ella. Sólo así podrás curarte de tus recuerdos y de las pesadillas que aún te atormentan. No dejes que tu odio te impida empezar esa nueva vida por la que llevas luchando 5 años. Si no lo haces, nunca podrás dejar tu pasado atrás.'

Harry poco a poco se fue calmando y respirando más suavemente. Fue haciendo caso a la voz y al cabo de un rato se relajó. Aún estaba furioso y lleno de ira, pero ya no sentía ese deseo de matarlo. Lo tiró al suelo y sacando la varita lo dejó inconsciente.

'Has hecho bien' –dijo la voz sonando como si se estuviera marchando-. 'Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, hijo.'

'Madre…'

Harry cerró los ojos y dio gracias mentalmente, sintiéndose mejor que hace momento. A continuación despetrificó a la muchacha, quién se encontraba muerta de miedo y llorando ante lo que le estuvo a punto de ocurrir.

- Deberías irte –mencionó el pelinegro-. Puedo encargarme de ellos, pero podrían venir más. Y con la situación del mundo mágico actual estarían en tu contra. Quizás a casa de tus padres…

- N…no. Fueron asesinados haces 6 meses… -respondió la aún llorosa chica.

Harry la miró sin saber que hacer o que decir, así que se dedicó durante los siguientes minutos a lanzar hechizos de compulsión en los tres caídos para sugerirles fuertemente que olvidaran el incidente y no volvieran a buscar o pensar conscientemente en Hermione y en él mismo (hechizos que había perfeccionado gracias a las habilidades robadas). La ventaja de hacer eso en lugar de utilizar un obliviate es que así no tenía que darles memorias nuevas; su mente las produciría obligada por los hechizos de compulsión.

- Ya he hecho lo que he podido. Es hora de irme. Deberías hacer lo mismo…

- ¡NO! –exclamó la muchacha y para sorpresa de Harry se abrazó a su pecho llorando aún más-. ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡No me dejes sola…!

- No podemos seguir aquí –respondió el nervioso pelinegro, aún tapado por sus ropas, por lo que la peli castaña aún no lo había reconocido.

- Llévame contigo, por favor; a cualquier parte, pero no me dejes sola.

Después de dudarlo unos instantes Harry sintió piedad y accedió. Después de todo Hermione acababa de pasar por una experiencia traumática. Le ayudó a recoger todas sus pertenencias (incluyendo una asombrosa cantidad de libros que incluían algunos que Harry no tenía y por tanto pensaba copiar más adelante). Al acabar el pelinegro la llevó a su 'base' en la ciudad: una pequeña habitación de un motel protegida por runas donde guardaba su baúl, el cuál había sido mejorado con el tiempo para incluir aún más cosas que cuando lo compró. Una vez dentro la llevó a la pequeña sala de estar y la hizo sentarse en el sofá. Le dijo que le iba a preparar algo para beber, pero ella tenía miedo de quedarse sola, así que la dejó acompañarle a la cocina. Le sirvió un poco de té que contenía una poción calmante y otra para dormir sin soñar, las cuales la relajarían lo suficiente como para dormir tranquila el resto del día y la noche. Una vez que tomó la bebida Hermione no tardó en quedarse dormida. Harry la llevó a la única habitación que había allí y la depositó en la cama.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó más tranquila y calmada. Nunca hubiera creído que Ron intentaría hacer algo así. Se sentía furiosa, débil, y ante todo rota por dentro. Como se arrepentía de aquella decisión 5 años atrás. Como se arrepentía de haberle dado la espalda a su corazón. Y ahora no tenía qué hacer. Ningún objetivo en la vida. Sus padres habían muerto semanas atrás cuando habían aparecido por primera vez los 'cazadores' en busca de nuevas pistas del paradero del señor Oscuro Harry Potter, quien los había eludido durante tanto tiempo. Ella había llorado al enterarse de lo que había creído que era 'un accidente', pero el día anterior Ron había confesado haber sido el causante de aquello.

¿Qué le deparaba la vida ahora? Ya no podía volver a su vida de anonimato. La seguirían buscando y probablemente la encontrarían. No era ignorante a lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico y sabía que en estos momentos no había lugar en el mundo donde pudiera estar segura… No tenía a donde ir, ni nada por lo que luchar.

Si no hubiera sido por ese extraño encapuchado… Y ahora estaba en su residencia. Si no hubiera sido por él… Necesitaba devolverle el favor. Hacer algo por él, cualquier cosa que le diera algo que hacer durante algún tiempo. Un objetivo que seguir ahora que había perdido el suyo. Quizás así tendría algún tiempo para asumir lo que le había sucedido y poder pensar con más claridad, ya que aún se sentía llena de miedo e intranquila. No era capaz de estar sola, y se sentía más tranquila al estar junto a ese hombre que la había salvado.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Llegó al salón donde se encontraba el hombre ya levantado y aún con la cara cubierta por las telas que lo tapaban y la capucha que había por encima de ellas.

- Hola –saludó tímidamente.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó él sin inmutarse ni darse la vuelta del libro que parecía estar leyendo.

- Sí… Gracias por lo de ayer… y por no dejarme sola.

- Has pasado por una experiencia traumática. Puedo entender que ahora mismo sólo te sientas parcialmente segura con la presencia de aquel que te salvó. ¿Tienes hambre?

- Un poco.

El encapuchado se levantó y la condujo a la cocina, donde le preparó algo. Él simplemente tomó algo de té y se sentó a hacerle compañía.

- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que sigues tapando tu rostro? –preguntó Hermione abruptamente rompiendo el silencio.

- Es mejor así. Pronto te irás y no nos volveremos a ver.

- No tengo a donde ir. No era la primera vez que me atacaban. Me localizaron hace medio año por primera vez, y ya he huido de ellos tres veces, pero siguen encontrándome a pesar de intentar seguir en el anonimato en el mundo muggle. Yo… yo no sé qué hacer de mi vida.

Harry se quedó en silencio, escuchando la deprimida voz de la chica.

- Así que quiero ayudarte. Seas quien seas quiero ayudarte y devolverte el favor. Por favor, déjame quedarme contigo y ayudarte en lo que sea. No tengo nada por lo que luchar. Dame un objetivo, una razón por la que seguir viviendo –susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

El pelinegro no dijo nada. Se quedó pensando en ello. Pero al final no pudo hacer otra cosa que aceptar. No tenía corazón para echarla, por mucho que quisiera empezar de nuevo sin ella.

- Habrá reglas que deberás cumplir si quieres quedarte.

Hermione asintió rápidamente.

- La primera y más importante: Lo que yo haga o diga es secreto y jamás podrás revelárselo a alguien. Da igual si mis acciones son ilegales o poco éticas. Ayudarme en mis objetivos conlleva secretismo. Has de jurar un pacto inquebrantable para ello.

La peli castaña se quedó callada unos instantes, pero pronto volvió a asentir, segura de su decisión.

Harry le hizo jurar el pacto.

Durante las semanas siguientes Harry atacaría, como tenía planeado, los distintos ministerios de magia; donde fue haciendo copia de todo el conocimiento que tenían en todo tipo de temas. También atacó las casas de los investigadores y familias ricas en busca de lo mismo. Claro que 'atacar' no es la palabra correcta en sí. Más bien entraba y salía casi antes de que se dieran cuenta. Era capaz de saltarse las defensas con los conocimientos que tenía.

Hermione en cambio se dedicaría a 'ordenar' la enorme biblioteca que el 'encapuchado' había adquirido, la cual la animó bastante. No le importó demasiado los orígenes que tenía. Incluso accedió a añadir una copia de su propia colección. Ese trabajo le ayudó a despejar la mente y empezar a asumir lo que le había pasado. Muchas veces se dedicaba a hablarle al encapuchado durante las noches, que era el único momento del día en el que comía con ella y le hacía compañía; lo cual le ayudó a desahogarse. Él nunca decía nada, sólo la escuchaba.

Lo único que él le reveló sobre él mismo es que había abandonado el mundo mágico como muchos otros hijos de muggles, pero que habían tenido la 'osadía' de abandonar el mundo mágico por no querer aceptar trabajos de mierda ni ser su mano obrera. Él, al contrario que el resto, al defenderse había herido gravemente a varios de ellos, hiriéndolos en su orgullo y convirtiéndose en un mayor objetivo. Durante mucho tiempo consiguieron rastrearlo hasta que mejoró su habilidad en runas y pudo crear defensas tras las que esconderse. Y así era como había empezado a buscar más y más conocimiento.

Hermione también fue presentada al compartimento 'granja' del baúl, donde Harry había creado una gran zona de tierra donde cultivar y criar todo tipo de cosas, una parte para las hortalizas, frutas y verduras de todo tipo para comer, en otra cientos de ingredientes distintos para pociones, y por último también animales: vacas, ovejas, cabras, gallinas, conejos, liebres, cerdos… en definitiva Harry había montado allí una granja autosuficiente gracias a cientos de runas mágicas que se encargaban de todo o de casi todo: reproducir la luz solar, luz de la luna, distintas temperaturas y estaciones, lluvia… incluso ya había hechizos para que todo el proceso fuera automatizado. La mayor parte de los hechizos Harry los había conseguido recorriendo las granjas de los distintos países, ya que cada uno se especializaba en algunos. Él había sido el primero en reunirlos y juntarlos con algunas runas de su invención para que él sólo se tuviera que encargar de cargar las runas cada cierto tiempo.

Claro está que esto era algo muy reciente (hecho durante los últimos meses), por lo que por ahora sólo estaba en la primera fase. La poca comida que había recolectado ya (huevos, leche…) la estaba almacenando con hechizos de éxtasis, para mantenerla fresca en todo momento. La verdad es que ese proyecto había empezado como una forma de cultivar todos esos ingredientes para pociones que poder llevarse contigo, a partir de ahí simplemente decidió extenderlo.

La peli castaña estaba realmente asombrada ante semejante uso de las runas. Demostraban una experiencia y habilidad con ellas que muchos expertos envidiarían, pues se necesitaba tener una afinidad particular con ellas para ser capaz de utilizarlas con tanta sutileza y habilidad… nadie podría hacerlo simplemente con conocimiento.

Cuando Harry dejó de encontrar materiales nuevos que añadir, empezó a sumergirse casi a tiempo completo en su proyecto principal: abrir un portal a otra realidad. El obstáculo más importante que se encontró fue la necesidad de una fuente de poder capaz de crear tal portal. Esa fuente era muy específica, necesitando 7 cristales generados en condiciones muy específicas representando agua, tierra, fuego, aire, energía, vida y muerte.

Finalmente le comentó a Hermione su verdadero objetivo y le pidió ayuda para crear esos cristales de poder. Ella quedó con la boca abierta ante lo que pretendía, y tuvo que leer mucho antes de poder creer que fuera posible. Pero ayudar le ayudó en su tarea. No sabía que haría ella llegado el momento ni si le pediría de poder acompañarle. Más por ahora ayudarle era suficiente.

La situación en el mundo mágico había colmado con la paciencia de muchos. La situación global a favor de la pureza de sangre, anti-Harry y anti-sangres sucias que evidentemente lo estaban ocultando fue empeorando hasta que empezó la rebelión. Miles de hijos de muggles, mestizos y algunos sangres limpia se alzaron contra sus respectivos gobiernos. Ciertos países pequeños no tardaron en ser subyugados y caer bajo el control de los rebeldes, mientras que los más grandes como Francia y Bulgaria pudieron mantener el control y obligar a marcharse del país. Pronto se convirtió en la primera guerra mundial mágica, cuyo centro era Reino Unido, lugar que concentraba la mayor parte de la población mágica mundial. Allí básicamente se decidía el futuro de esa guerra. Si ganaba el bando de los sangre limpia básicamente habría una purga en todo el mundo. Por el contrario si ganaban los rebeldes, los demás países no tardarían en rendirse al estar enviando todo su apoyo allí.

La facción 'rebelde' tenía de su lado el número y mayor poder que el de la mayoría de los vagos que apenas usaban sus varitas. La otra facción tenía de su lado los recursos: dinero, artefactos mágicos, pociones…

Poco después de cumplir los 23 ambos consiguieron crear 6 de los 7 cristales, los cuales contenían un poder asombroso. De hecho habían incluso creado algunos más pero en escalas mucho más pequeñas como fuentes de energía para el lugar en el que estaban, así ya no hacía falta que recargaran las runas ni los hechizos del lugar (que la verdad es que consumían bastante).

Para el último cristal, el de la muerte, sólo encontraron una manera de crearlo: utilizando el velo de la muerte que había en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra. Así que viajaron a su país natal.

Harry sabía que el ritual necesario para crear el cristal sería detectado, ya que no podían ocultar la energía que desprendería durante su creación tal y como habían hecho con los otros; los otros habían podido ocultarlos realizándolos en lugares que ya desprendieran ese tipo de energía. Sin embargo en este caso les era completamente imposible hacer eso. No había o no sabían de lugares que desprendieran ese tipo de energía a tan gran escala.

Por lo tanto si eran detectados, los aurores intentarían impedir que hiciera cualquier cosa que intentara. Y aunque en situaciones normales podría encargarse fácilmente de ellos, durante el ritual estaría demasiado ocupado para poder sostener las defensas que crearía. Así que necesitaban refuerzos. Y ahí entraban los rebeldes.

La facción de los rebeldes necesitaba recursos, por lo que había un grupo que actuaba de 'mercenarios' y 'guardaespaldas' para conseguirlos. Era peligroso si les descubrían, pero no eran pocos los mercenarios que habían surgido durante la guerra y que no luchaban en ningún bando.

Contactó con ellos y consiguió obtener la ayuda de una docena a cambio de oro y algunas pociones a las que ellos no tenían acceso pero Harry sí al poderlas preparar él mismo. No les explicó los detalles hasta el propio día de la misión, y la verdad es que quedaron muy sorprendidos de lo fácil que les resultó (con la ayuda de Harry) entrar en el Ministerio sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Llegaron sin problemas a la sala del velo, donde rápidamente Harry colocó runas que empezaron a formar distintas barreras defensivas. Cuando empezó el ritual no tardaron en venir aurores e innombrables para ver qué pasaba, pero fueron cogidos por sorpresa y neutralizados rápidamente.

Vinieron más al ver que los primeros no volvían, y así empezaron a darse cuenta de que algo pasaba. Enviaron varios pelotones, pero el grupo de rebeldes era bastante bueno y con los set de runas que Harry les había dado para no ser detectados, estaban siendo capaces de contenerlos. Sin embargo a medida que pasaban los minutos la situación se complicaba más y más.

Gracias a Dios el ritual terminó y el velo de la Muerte fue transformado en el último cristal. Harry ordenó la retirada.

Ayudó a curar a los chicos y les pagó el resto de lo acordado. Después se fue al lugar donde pensaba realizar el ritual para abrir el portal, lugar donde Hermione lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Ya está?

- Sí. ¿Están colocadas ya las runas que preparé?

- Casi… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo ahora? Puedes esperar…

- Estoy seguro.

Hermione asintió algo triste. Sabía que el encapuchado quería ir sólo a empezar esa nueva vida. Lo iba a echar de menos. Él había sido su punto de apoyo durante los últimos meses, y aunque apenas había hablado con ella, la había acogido, protegido y enseñado como protegerse con las mismas runas que él utilizaba. Puede que hiciera cosas poco éticas como hechizar a otros para conseguir sus objetivos, pero nunca había dañado a inocentes. Sabía que había una línea que el encapuchado no cruzaría. No era un superhéroe de cuento, pero tampoco era el villano del mismo. Era un hombre que con sus propias cargas intentando buscar un ligar en el que encajar y hacer lo correcto.

- Si quieres puedes venir –dijo él sorprendiéndola enormemente con la oferta-. Me has ayudado después de todo.

- Yo… no lo sé –respondió después de un rato.

El encapuchado asintió y siguió preparándolo todo.

Cuando estuvo listo no esperó más tiempo y comenzó el ritual. Los siete cristales brillaron fuertemente y empezaron a desprender haces de luz que se juntaron en un único punto. Desprendían enormes cantidades de energía que estaban provocando que todo temblara enormemente.

Un fuerte sonido se empezó a escuchar al mismo tiempo que Harry decía las palabras necesarias para activarlo todo. Un sonido parecido al del rasgar un papel, pero mucho más fuerte. El punto en el que las luces se estaban juntando empezó a expandirse, creando una enorme grieta, una grieta en los mismos tejidos de la realidad.

Tan fuertes energías no fueron ignoradas y más aurores empezaron a aparecer para intentar impedir fuera lo que fuera lo que estuviera pasando. No eran tontos y sabían que tenían algún tipo de relación con lo que había pasado en el Departamento de Misterios no hacía muchas horas. Pero no fueron los únicos que aparecieron; los rebeldes aprovecharon la distracción que se estaba generando para lanzar un gran ataque al Ministerio, mientras que un pequeño escuadrón fue enviado aquí para mantener ocupados a los aurores y, de ser necesario, detener al 'encapuchado' si lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso.

La energía que los cristales estaban desprendiendo para abrir el portal era tanta que Harry había tenido que colocar runas de contención como precaución (además de runas que activaran más barreras de protección). Los únicos que estaban dentro eran Hermione (quien se estaba encargando de recargar la magia de las distintas barreras cada vez que descendían a niveles bajos por la continua presión de los aurores) y él (quién estaba completamente concentrado en el ritual para abrir el portal), por lo que las energías sólo los estaban afectando a ellos, recargándoles la gran cantidad de magia que estaban usando, tanto las barreras como el propio ritual. No obstante la energía era tal y tan salvaje que sus ropas habían empezado a desintegrarse al no poder resistirlo. Hermione no tuvo problema para hechizarse nuevas ropas por encima de las que llevaba puestas. En cambio Harry no podía desconcentrarse del ritual, por lo que no pudo hacer lo mismo. Y a pesar de que sus ropas eran especialmente hechas para resistir la magia, ni siquiera ellas podían resistir tal cantidad de poder. Poco a poco empezó a desintegrarse las partes más débiles y donde menos ropa había: la capucha.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para algunos de los luchadores de fuera de las barreras, en concreto para uno de los rebeldes: Neville. No tardó en reconocer ese pelo y esos ojos.

- ¡Mirad! ¡Es Harry! ¡Harry Potter!

Evidentemente eso causó una reacción en todos los que lo escucharon. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia el susodicho, incluida la sorprendida Hermione.

Y justo en ese momento se produjo una explosión de luz que cegó a todos los presentes.

Una vez que los presentes pudieron volver a ver, observaron sorprendidos que los extraños cristales que antes habían estado emitiendo haces de luz habían desaparecido, y la grieta se había convertido en una puerta brillante.

Harry, una vez liberado de la concentración que el ritual le había obligado a mantener, se miró a sí mismo y observó el pobre estado de sus ropas. Gracias a Dios los pantalones y parte de la camiseta habían aguantado, incluyendo el bolsillo donde guardaba su reducido baúl.

A continuación miró a su alrededor y observó cómo la gente lo observaba con distintas expresiones. Algunos llenos de miedo, otros con sorpresa, algunos (cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba por allí) con odio.

Echó un último vistazo a Hermione, quién lo veía con cara de no poder creérselo.

- Adiós Hermione –se despidió con una sonrisa calmada.

Y dicho eso atravesó el portal.

Eso espabiló a algunos de los presentes, entre ellos a Hermione.

- Harry…

Una nube de emociones la embargó, y en su cabeza hubo determinación. Corrió hacia el portal. No sabía si iría al mismo lugar que Harry, pero sabía que nunca podría ser feliz aquí. Y si se encontraba otra vez con él… significaría que realmente estaban destinados.

Con renovada esperanza atravesó el portal, sin detenerse a pensar en cómo ahora estaba 'agitándose', como si estuviera perdiendo estabilidad.

Los aurores volvieron a la carga, al igual que los rebeldes; pero entre ellos se encontraba Ron Weasley, obligado a venir por falta de gente (después de todo no había muchos sangres limpia). Al ver a Harry el odio lo consumió y junto con sus dos compañeros empezaron a atacar con mucho más empeño que antes las barreras que la chica (tenía un glamour puesto que hacía que nadie la reconociera) había estado reforzando. Ahora sin ella no tardaron en caer.

Ronald Weasley puede ser muchas cosas, pero una de ellas es que es de aquella gente que no piensa cuando está enfadada. Y ver a Harry Potter había avivado en él sus celos, su envidia, su avaricia, su odio por él. Y cegado por el odio no pensó las cosas bien. Su único pensamiento era el de pillarlo, el de matarlo, el de conseguir el oro de los Potter que el pelinegro había sacado de Gringotts y que debería de pertenecerle a él, al gran Ronald Weasley. Quería su oro, y quería las Reliquias que llevaba tanto tiempo ansiando desde que se enteró de que no eran una simple leyenda. Nunca supo que Harry las había destruido años atrás, y aunque se lo dijeran no lo hubiera creído.

Tan cegado estaba que simplemente corrió. Corrió hacia el portal que estaba sacudiéndose cada vez más violentamente. Corrió y lo atravesó.

Después BOOM.

Se produjo una enorme explosión que mató instantáneamente al resto de los que se habían acercado al mismo. Los demás fueron salvados por las barreas de contención que Harry había colocado, o al menos las que los aurores no habían destruido.

Muchos vieron como las barreras parecían estar cediendo y se marcharon de allí. El resto no tuvo tanta suerte y pagaron su falta de observación y sentido común con sus vidas. Cuando volvieran horas más tarde a investigar los restos no se encontrarían absolutamente nada: no cuerpos, no cristales, no portal… absolutamente nada.

La distracción que el ritual había producido había sido vital para la facción rebelde, quienes consiguieron capturar tanto el Ministerio como Hogwarts. Azkaban fue bombardeado con armas muggles en un intento de destruir a los Dementores. Funcionó.

Esa victoria fue el punto culminante de la guerra, pues les permitió a los rebeldes hacerse con el control del resto del país sin mucha oposición. A partir de ahí los demás países fueron rindiéndose poco a poco, ya que habían perdido al principal de sus tropas. Aquí entraron en acción las facciones antes neutrales (goblins, fabricantes de pociones, varitas y otros recursos que les había dado el derecho a la neutralidad para venderlo a todos por igual) al aliarse decisivamente con las facciones rebeldes para acabar la guerra y con ella la mala crisis económica que había producido ésta.

Durante los siguientes años el mundo se lamería sus heridas mientras creaban nuevos gobiernos que emularan más a los muggles, con sus leyes de igualdad y justicia. En los libros de historia escribirían sobre Harry Potter, aquel que los había salvado de un mago oscuro y una época de oscuridad, y ellos a cambio lo habían agradecido con desprecio y persecuciones; y aún así él había vuelto cuando más lo necesitaban y había realizado grandes despliegues de magia para distraer a los tiranos y ayudar a los rebeldes a terminar la guerra y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Nadie sabía que había sido de él, pero la leyenda nació.

¿Qué fue de él? ¿Y de Hermione? ¿Y de Ron? Quién sabe. A lo mejor acabaron cada uno en mundos distintos. A lo mejor acabaron los tres en el. A lo mejor sólo dos de ellos acabaron en uno. A lo mejor simplemente murieron. Quién sabe. Pero una cosa estaba clara: Esté donde esté Harry tenía una nueva oportunidad para vivir, para luchar y ser feliz. Una nueva aventura que contar.

¿Qué aventura? Pues eso, amigos míos, ya es otra historia.

**FIN**

* * *

Como podeis ver este final está pensado como una introducción. ¿Una introducción a qué? Pues a la temática de Harry en otra realidad alternativa.

Quizás viaje al pasado, quizás aparezca en otro universo, quizás lo haga solo, o quizás Hermione y Ron hayan conseguido ir al mismo lugar. Coger la idea que prefirais.

Lo escribí pensando en un par de historias que se me ocurrieron de 'Harry en otra historia'. Quizás las escriba en nuevas historias, y si ese es el caso esto servirá de introducción/explicación de cómo llegó allí.

Bueno, este es el último final y aquí se acaba esta historia. Si alguien se le ha ocurrido y ha escrito nuevos finales sobre este tema, decídmelo y con gusto os los leeré.

Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima.


End file.
